<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BrightWin】黑白 by wastherewithmysoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583843">【BrightWin】黑白</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul'>wastherewithmysoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brightwin-Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, BrightWin, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPS - Freeform, brolove, 欺负你等于喜欢你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BW=BrightWin or BlackWhite?</p>
<p>他们究竟谁是黑?谁是白？</p>
<p>他们相辅相成，他们给了彼此力所能及的最好，或许并不是所有人可以懂得，也并不需要所有人可以懂得。</p>
<p>换了别人也许这段关系将无法继续，但是因为是他，他可以忍受，而他可以坚持。</p>
<p>他们就是完全不同的人，不同的轨迹，以前不曾交集，将来只能走一步看一步，一个人永远无法占有另一个人，TA只能陪伴TA一段时光，因为一个机缘他们正在共度这个时光，时间滴答，进行中......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 梦境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>勿上升真人，时间线可能有点混乱，为了写作流畅大家将就着看看吧，作者也不是个精益求精的人，只是心里憋了一些东西，写出来觉得比较舒畅，多多包涵~</p>
<p>作者是个颜控，看BL很需要看脸的，其实2gether the series预告刚出来的时候就看了，但是当时没有很感兴趣，Bright虽然帅但不是作者的style，减重前的Win也没太在意，但是当正片出来的时候，一下子就被Win吸粉了，完全妈粉的那种，每天就是Win好可爱，看了很多泰腐，他们的营业方式也是神奇，有在关注但并不非常重视，但是真正让作者更加喜欢他们的契机还是4.11Bright事情之后，一开始作者也很不理解，但慢慢的他们之间的这种互动和面对问题的方式让作者很触动，补课了很多物料后也在慢慢改变作者看待问题的方式。很期待他们之后的表现，我们边走边看~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“那个傻小子，吉他弦都弄断了，什么鬼!” Bright 直起腰，关上水龙头，甩了甩手上的水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright转过身看着漫不经心的抓头发的Gunsmile，“什么哦，真不知道和这种菜鸟在一起到搭伙到什么时候，苦日子才开始啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">”你怎么回事，就这么一个字？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“不然你要我说什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright一下语塞，但是一转念，“蟹。。。你也喜欢上他了。。。这小子真是把你们一个个都迷得不行，真是见鬼了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Gunsmile噗嗤一声笑了出来，一手拍在了Bright肩上，“哈哈哈哈，我们哪有你喜欢他呀？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright一下惊住了，“什。。。。什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Gunsmile漏出招牌无赖的笑容，“别慌别慌，我就是随便说说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright一手拍掉了Gunsmile搭在他肩上的手，“滚，开这种破玩笑。”转身离开了洗手间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Gunsmile看着他的背影，玩味的笑容中包含了一丝深意，随后隐去，“等等我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright回到家时浑身酸痛，躺在他的单人床上，他不知怎么的突然想起了Win，想起来他们第一次见面，一个肉嘟嘟的脸无预兆地凑到他面前说“P’Bright，你好，我是Win。”Bright正和身边的人聊得起劲，一下子不知如何反应，本能地点了点头，发出一个“嗯”，那个肉嘟嘟的小脸表情僵了僵，之后就傻呵呵的对着他微笑，Bright不知道这个家伙要干嘛，直到旁边的经纪人提醒他这就是马上要和他组cp拍戏的Win，Bright看着面前这个比自己还高的肌肉男，怀疑自己是不是要做0了，一下子心情差到不行，本来就冰山的脸，更加阴沉了，经纪人见情况不对，就哈哈的打着圆场结束了这次会面。后来每每谈起这个初见，Win都喜欢拿他打趣，说他耍大牌，Bright只能嘴硬的解释，让他更烦的是，每当这个时候，旁边的Win都笑着看着他，Bright总有种说不上来的被挑逗感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“你不爱我了？” Bright已经不知道该怎么回答这个问题了，只是机械地说：“我没有。别闹。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">“我没闹，你看看你看他的表情，说好了不像别人那样营业的，公司不是都答应你了，你自己怎么做的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Nnevvy的眼神让Bright感到疲惫，他和她在一起3年了，彼此是什么样的人他们都太清楚了，三年的羁绊，一句话，一个眼神，本无需解释太多，但是为什么越来越累，越来越难，那么艰难的时候都陪伴着他走过来了，现在一切都要好起来的时候，为了一个男人，Nnevvy越来越焦虑，她会偷偷看他的手机，看他们的节目，然后像一个心理分析师一样剖析，可是哪有那么多的解释，当你怀疑一个人的时候，很多时候都不需要理由。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright不想再多做解释，今天他真的很累，“我要睡觉了，今儿我们就视频到这里吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Nnevvy还想说什么，Bright糊弄两句挂了电话，躺在床上，看着天花板，他只希望今天晚上别再梦见Win了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright醒来时发现自己面前的电视里足球游戏还在进行，但玩的人已然罢工了，Bright发现旁边还有一个人，转头一看，竟然是Win，Bright揉揉眼睛，他怎么在这里，昨儿什么时候来玩游戏的？！Bright凑近看仔细，Win这时候正仰头靠着床边上睡，眼睛轻轻地闭着，脸颊上带着淡淡的红晕，嘴唇微微张开，睡得真香，Bright本想把他摇醒，但又有一瞬间的舍不得，纠结中他看着Win的侧脸，心里感叹道，睡着的时候真是乖，平时醒着的时候这嘴一不留神就要让他烦心一下，瘦了这么多，这嘴唇还这么肉嘟嘟的，真想戳一下，想到这里，Bright笑了起来，又一下子被自己的想法吓了一跳，等他反应过来时他发现自己离Win的脸已经很近很近了，不知道哪里来的冲动，自己也无法解释，他轻轻吻上了Win的嘴唇，那种绵软的感觉让他脑子里翁的一下，一片空白，他张开眼睛，对上了一双带着得逞笑意的眼睛，Bright瞬间退后，一个声音袭来，“P’Bright，感觉怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">Bright猛地睁开眼，原来是梦，心里骂道，蟹，真是怕什么来什么！！！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">to be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 沙发</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>事情在不断发酵，Win的表现让Bright惊讶，那个人第一时间和自己站在了一起，一切怀疑和疏远都不存在，为什么Win把这一切做的那么理所当然？原来不管什么时候，我们都可以互相依靠。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>仅是作者自己的YY，勿上升真人，你不喜欢或者有意见就别看，你轻松我自在，win-win~</p><p>作者追星很佛系，可以随你家粉丝如何夸赞自家蒸煮，但是绝不赞同靠踩别人衬托自家蒸煮的高大上，你怎么知道你家蒸煮怎么想的，请给你家蒸煮和你自己留点余地。</p><p>Bright的女友，我绝不认同她的行为，但是如果你也是女生，请有点同理心，爱了3年的男友，整天被骂被分手，你会完全ok？如果你是男生，请想想爱了三年的女友做了荒唐事，你第一时间会撇清关系？</p><p>作者cp粉，嗑的是人间真情，要求不高，关系好就笑眯眯了~但他们只是关系好这么简单么？我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234"><span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright拿起手机，打开Twitter，看见自己的like里又多了一个自己完全不记得的like，是说自己和</span> <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Nnevvy在一个房间里直播的帖子，他抬眼看了看旁边的Nnevvy，他知道她刚才又在看他的手机，问：“你点的？”</span></p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">背影僵了僵，没说话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Bright叹了口气，把like给取消了，他都不用看就知道现在Twitter又开始讨论起来了，他不想看，也不用看，年少入行，各种情况能有多糟他都见过了，也许正因为这样很多时候比起解释，他更愿意保持沉默，比起说，他更愿意用行动证明一切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">Nnevvy在他心里还是重要的，三年，他们在一起面对了很多事情，这些可能别人都没法知道，也就无法感同身受，在他默默无名时，她给予他支持和鼓励，是他的快乐和安心，一个女孩子的青春有几个青春靓丽的三年，她焦虑，害怕的原因还是因为他，因为爱他，是他不好，没有照顾好女友的心情，但是，面对女友一次次的质问，他越来越觉得自己不够理直气壮了。所以他觉得自己亏欠Nnevvy，他放任她用他的账号做一些不应该做的事情，也并不多说什么，但是他心里还是不舒服的，因为他知道，这样也伤害着另一个他在意的人。他不能，Bright一直在心里默默对自己说，但是这句话的后面是什么呢？是他不能背叛女友？是他不能再纵容女友的错误行为？还是他不能再和Nnevvy走下去了？Bright不敢往下想。只能对着镜子提醒自己：“remember who you are”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">接下来的事情似乎渐渐失控了，Bright看着网上的新闻，粉丝的声讨，那一刻他也不知道该怎么办，但是他更不知道该怎么面对Win。公司下了指示，不让他在这件事上有任何表示，先把眼前的工作做好，他的理智也告诉他现在他做什么都没法让所有人满意，这不是他的本意，但是任何话都经不起推敲，人言可畏，了解你的人，不用你多解释；不了解你的人，解释等于掩饰，不解释等于默认，这是个无解的桎梏，而他深陷其中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这两天Win其实还是一直在和他联系的，时不时发来问候，像是什么事情都没有发生，但他感觉到Win有时会把话往一些事情上面引，等着他说些什么，可那些事情他还没有想好该怎么说，怎么做，就敷衍几句，Win从不逼他，都会顺着他的话去往别处，陪他插科打诨，放松心情。这也许就是他喜欢Win的地方，和Win说话有种很放松很被照顾的感觉，也让他在这黑暗压抑的几天里得到一丝喘息。对话结束时Win都会有意无意的给他打气，就像他们才认识时，他都会不断鼓励Win，让那个说着台词都忘了喘气的小孩子越来越有自信，现在他觉得似乎他们的角色被对调了。别人说他是太阳，但其实Win往往是带给他温暖和光芒的那个人，他的生活和过去让他变得内敛坚韧，初见总以高冷示人。黑夜里怎么会有太阳，而Win总是那么明朗的微笑着，像是白昼，所有人都一下子喜欢上他，看见他就像看见自己的对立面，这让他觉得很讨厌，但是却又无法自拔的想去走近Win，想保护这个干净的明朗的男孩，像是在保护自己已经不再完整的那个部分，像是Win的出现让自己完整，是不是这样自己也可以走出黑夜，也可以变成太阳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">4月14日的直播，化妆间里Bright局促不安但又不敢表现分毫，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”P‘Bright~“一个声音出现在头顶上方，Win伸手戳了戳Bright的眼下，”玩物丧志呀，打游戏打到几点？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright脸上本能换上一副冷静不屑的表情掩饰自己的慌张与害羞，拍开Win的手，“没大没小。P重要的事情多着呢。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”重要的事？哈，除了玩游戏还有啥？想nong么？“然后凑到Bright耳边，幽幽地声线，”被我说中了也别害羞呀！“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一转脸，Win已经飘到旁边去和化妆师姐姐撒娇了，Bright无奈的摇摇头，嘴角挂上了一丝笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">直播开始后，他们一边说着话一边看着评论，Bright当然能看到评论里对他的控诉和不屑，但他必须面不改色的无视，然后接着和Win你来我往，说着说着Win竟然主动把头往他肩上一靠，他觉得半个身子都僵了一下，其实他也觉得是不是离Win远一点会比较好，这个时候那些不理解的粉丝都希望他们可以解绑，但这其实并不容易，牵扯的东西太多，而且这样也会对不起那些一直支持他们的粉丝，他不想伤害任何人，但这要如何做到？他们只能走一步看一步，这时候营业，又会有人说他吸血Win，他其实很局促，不知道应该做到什么程度比较好。但是Win今天都很主动，愿意主动靠着他，吃饭时一次又一次的要分给他吃，还跟他撒娇，这也让他更加明白Win的想法，他心里觉得很温暖，同时也很羞愧，自己引起的事，让Win跟着受累。之后Sanook的直播，主持人在问Bright哪三样东西天生一对时，Win在旁边直接说”BrightWin“，他吓了一跳，他赶紧缓过神想答案，而旁边的Win又在偷偷地笑，Bright心里想着，Win， 别对我这么好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">下班后，Bright觉得累得不行，只想赶紧回家睡觉，后面 一个手拍了他一下，是Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”今儿P和我一起走吧，我送你。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”不用，你早点回家吧，你应该也累了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”P现在是连奔驰都看不上了，下次我得再买个什么名车才能入你法眼呢？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright叹了口气，懒得和他掰扯了，“好好好，走走走。”然后就被Win搂着肩往车库走去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright和Win上了车，路上Win时不时和Bright聊聊今儿发生的事情，Bright几天都没怎么睡，有一搭没一搭的应着，话也不那么多，曼谷的大堵车让时间无限拉长，但是此刻Bright觉得自己很放松，车子开开停停，Bright竟然睡着了，等他醒过来，睁开眼，对上了一双幽深的眼睛，放大的Win的脸，Bright瞬间以为自己又在做梦，但是Win纤长的手指从他的嘴唇上滑过，温热的触感让他意识到这不是梦，Win眼底的幽深不着痕迹的变成了一种挑逗的笑意，“P‘Bright，睡醒了？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你刚才在干嘛？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”想亲你呀！“Win笑嘻嘻的说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你说什么？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的，P的嘴唇实在太好看了，忍不住多看了两眼，你要是迟点醒，我说不定就亲上去了！“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”。。。。。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”好了好了，不逗你了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright看着他没心没肺的样子，其实他知道，他怎么会不了解这没心没肺背后藏着什么，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，路上注意安全。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我都到P家楼下了，不请我上去喝个水什么的？”Win一脸有意的惊讶，让Bright哑然失笑。想着怎么回答这会儿那个人已经停好了车，搂着他的肩就往楼里走，Bright有种不是回自己家的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"><span class="ql-author-29631234">房门一开，正好对上</span> <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy期待又瞬间惊愕的脸，“他来干嘛？”</span></p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">“嫂子好，P让我来试试他的新沙发，顺便完成今日份儿营业，我还得赶回家吃饭，马上就走。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">Win的话滴水不漏，一脸笑容让Nnevvy无所适从，像是个完全的局外人一样，那么满不在乎的语气竟让Bright有点失落。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">说着就拉Bright坐在了沙发上，掏出手机，打开Instagram，录了一段他俩的同框，说Bright硬要他来试沙发，真的很软。这一切开始结束的那么快，快到Bright也只能对着镜头傻笑配合，不知应该做些什么。他看着Win发完Instagram动态就径直走到了门口，说：“P明儿见哈！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">Bright赶紧站起来说，“我送你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">“别别别，有时间多陪陪嫂子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">“没事，走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei ql-author-29631234">Win也没再坚持。两个人一路无话，Win的气场其实也很强，当他不开心时，Bright总能有所感。走到Win车边，Bright看着Win系好安全带，启动车子，叫住了Win，“等等。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“最近，对不起，给你添麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">正要转动方向盘的手顿了顿，脸上的笑意浮现，“P还没睡醒么？你和我道什么歉？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright感觉自己不知道该怎么说下去了，自己实在不是一个可以煽情的人。一天内心的感动和羞愧已经快要把他撕裂开，他烦躁地丢下一句“回家开车注意安全”，转身往回走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“P’ Bright！“ Win叫住了他，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他转头，Win正对着他微笑，那种干净温暖的微笑像是一只手拂过Bright的面庞，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“好好休息，别想太多，这次nong来罩着你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright不知道自己怎么和Win说的再见，只知道车子开走后，心里的一直绷着的一根弦断了，回家的舅舅正好看见站在楼下的Bright，笑呵呵去拍了他的肩，脸色僵住了，“小子，哭什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">to be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 选择</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bright此刻喜欢的究竟是谁，是Nnevvy，是Win，还是Tine？</p><p>Win在意的又是谁，是Bright，还是Sarawat？</p><p>但其实Tine是Win的一部分，Sarawat是Bright的一部分，他们可以把他们藏得很好，但是他们从来没有离开过他们。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>还是那句，都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>差不多了，也该来点肉了，荤素搭配，干活不累~</p><p>作者的文就是你越了解BW，你能看见的东西越多，糖点越多，大家自己感受，作者佛系，懒得一一列举。</p><p>作者搞泰腐也不是第一年了，深谙泰腐营业套路，真真假假看得也越来越分明，说实在的BW这营业绝对是神奇，但也的确很实在真实，试问，你真的很需要一个cp营业各种甜，然后拆cp时各种前后反差给你看，才知道他们是假的么？那还不如别骗我，你们是什么样就是什么样。这点我真挺喜欢，他们营不营业我真的无所谓。</p><p>作者活到这个年纪，已经不再那么在意一个人的缺点了，人无完人，多看花少看刺，别管天管地，你就会从一切事物上学到东西，而且不会带着恨过日子。谁让你喜欢上一个明星的全部了，他又不是你的谁，我们都应该从喜欢的事物上获得能量而不是消耗能量。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright平息好情绪回到家，舅舅是过来人也是一个心思细腻的人，没有多问，他相信Bright可以处理好。到家时，Nnevvy坐在沙发上，发着呆，Bright在她旁边坐下，刚不久这里坐着还是他和Win，他有种茫然若失的感觉，如果今天Nnevvy没来家里，这一刻，他和Win会在干什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，”Nnevvy的话打断了他的思绪，“我们分开一段时间吧，让我们都好好想想。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“是我哪里做的还不好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“可能吧，但我也不喜欢现在这个患得患失的自己。”Nnevvy喃喃道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“是我不好，我不要分开。”Bright突然有点害怕，想抓住渐渐消失的一种东西，一种像是爱，但又像是习惯的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不是分手，就是让我们都冷静一段时间，想想到底要什么。我也希望这个时间不会太长。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy缓缓站起来，收好东西，离开，Bright没有去追，他了解她，说出这样的话不时一时的冲动，这个想法折磨她太久了，说出来只是时间问题，是呀，她是温柔可爱，但也知道自己的优势所以总也带有一丝自负，现在她的表现是那么的卑微，已然不是自己曾经喜欢的样子，一直这样下去，他们会变成什么样子？Bright 仰在沙发上，闭上眼，脑中思绪袭来，将他淹没在黑暗中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">接下来的几天Nnevvy都没有和Bright联系，Bright时不时会拿出手机看有没有新来的信息，看看Nnevvy的社交账号，似乎除了不联系外，两个人的生活也按部就班，也许这个世界就是这样,从来没有谁没了谁过不下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright还是每天都和Win一起工作，他对工作的严肃认真让他周围的人感受不到一丝异样，还是会和Win在工作地点喋喋不休，上节目也尽心尽力，不时给粉丝一些糖点嗑，尽力诠释着何为best partner，时不时发发状态，有时他也会问自己，网上信息量这么大，关注他的人那么多，这些状态他到底是发给谁看的，他希望谁可以看见。Win也越来越成熟，在与Bright的默契配合下，他们越来越受欢迎，他也一直关注着网上的讯息，和舆论的走向，默默地在工作现场观察着Bright的状态，即便那个人掩饰的再好，他也能看出来，当大家都忙着别的事时，Bright一个人坐在一个角落里对着手机发呆，看着像是在玩手机，其实，手机压根没有打开，只是黑屏的状态，他就一个人坐在那里，盯着黑屏，一动不动。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">4月23号那天晚上，Bright正坐在地上看着网友的评论，他手机自动弹出来去年今天和Nnevvy的照片提示，他拿起来看着那时两个人笑得那样甜蜜的脸，可能是因为夜晚的人都更加感性，也可能是这段时间的压抑没有出口，他发了一条推文：“有时候幸福的回忆也会成为心痛的事。”之后手机便开始响个不停，他知道网上又开始疯狂的讨论起来了，他站在阳台上吹着凉风，回忆如流水，值得么？用他和Nnevvy的感情换得现在的成功？过了一会儿他去看手机，有来自各方的鼓励和支持，之中他发现Win更新了Instagram，发了他俩的合照，下面写着Always with you，bro。是呀，还有Win，如果让他选，他和Nnevvy的感情，还是，现在的成功加上与Win的相识，他会选哪个，放弃哪个？他不知道，他真的不知道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这天他们俩又接下来一个新的广告，工作结束后金主爸爸要求和他们一起吃个饭，他们只好陪着去，桌上或多或少得喝一点，讨人喜欢的Win自然被灌了不少，他们是一起坐Win的车来了，看着旁边已经人事不省的Win，Bright伸手撩了撩他额前的碎发，已经棱角分明的脸被像是感受到了这丝刺激，懒懒的蹭了蹭伸过来的手，Bright心里软成了一片，他有的时候也在怀疑对自己而言到底是自己喜欢上了Win，还是内心残存的对Tine的爱意投射到了Win的身上。旁边的助理姐姐风风火火的跑来过来说，“Bright，你能送一下Win吗，姐姐家里有事得先走一步。”看着助理姐姐脸上的焦急，Bright点点头，架起Win往车边走去。安置好了Win，并把Win的小毯子盖在他身上，Bright才发现，自己不知道Win家的地址，这就尴尬了，去哪里呀？他想打电话找助理姐姐问，但是助理姐姐不在线，看来真的在忙了，他只好摇摇Win，“Win，醒醒，你得告诉我你家地址？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嗯？你家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不是我家，是你家，P要送你回家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哦，好呀，跟你回家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“。。。。。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这时候突然Win的手机响了，Bright本不想接，结果响了好几遍，Bright想说不定是Win家里人，好顺便问一下地址，便接了起来，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，你搞什么，说的今晚上跟我对论文提纲的，人呢，我在你公寓门口等了快一小时了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“额，那个，我不是Win，我是Bright。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“。。。。。不好意思，能让Win接个电话吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“他今儿晚上喝多了，我正要送他回家，你能告诉我一下他家地址吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“这个我也不知道，我只去过他公寓，不然我把公寓地址告诉你？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright想想，“也行，你说吧。”便记下来地址。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”这样吧，这边不是随便上来的，我在楼下等你，到时候帮你跟保安说一下给你带个路。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”谢谢。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright开着车穿过曼谷闹市，路上的灯红酒绿映照在两个年轻人俊俏的脸上，欲望中带着一丝冷冽，Bright觉得这一刻反而心里特别的安静，心中几天的思绪都抛之脑后，看见的转换到脑中的就只是眼前之景，手中方向盘微凉，传递着一种莫名的踏实。红灯停下，他转过头看看Win，对方正在呼呼大睡，刘海软软的搭下来，滑过微微鼓起的眼睑，停在睫毛上面，发尾弯起浅浅的弧度，挺拔的鼻梁把口罩撑起来，总是不安分敞开的领口，可以看见清晰的锁骨，红灯的光投在他的脸上，让他显得那么无辜和毫无防备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">到了公寓楼下，Bright见到了那个戴眼镜的Win的同学，他热心的指导Bright停好车，和Bright一起架着Win上楼，把Win扔在床上，Bright就打算和同学一起离开，但这时候Bright手机响了，他就让同学先走一步，想接完电话再走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">手机一接通就传来妈妈的咆哮：“臭小子，几点了，还不回家？我电视都快看睡着了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright给妈妈解释了一通，并说正要离开，准备回家。没想到，他妈坚决让他留下照顾Win，说是人家是在和你一起的工作饭局上喝醉的，你也有责任，万一晚上起来吐了，怎么办？Bright苦笑，他个大男人能有什么事？不想搭理，就说马上到家，然后他妈就甩下一句“你别回来，把Win照顾好了，他有个三长两短，拿你试问，我锁门了，你回来就准备睡楼道吧！”挂了电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright瞬间有种到底谁是她亲生儿子的疑惑，转头看着床上不知道是不是因为冷缩成一团的Win，又有点不忍心，叹了口气，好吧，就留下来吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright给Win盖了被子，自己去浴室洗了澡，随便拿了Win衣柜里的两件衣服穿上，没注意那条裤子还是之前Win上节目围巾的同款，坐在客厅里看着Win的钢琴，他突然很想去感受一下这个Win常常抚摸的乐器，或许是音乐玩久了，对乐器他总有一种特别的迷恋和共情，一个人喜欢的乐器常常可以反映出一个人的状态和情感，他打开琴盖，弹起了那首《take me to church》，此时的他内心如此渴望救赎，这个答案是不是只有时间可以给予，他现在的忍耐要多久，还是这就是他命运要他一直背负的十字架，他录下了这一刻，希望将来某一天再回顾这一刻时，可以感叹，啊，那一天呐！可以带着一种释怀看着曾经的自己，也鼓励自己坚持下去，面对未来可能的一切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">房间里的呕吐声把Bright瞬间拉回了现实，他冲进房间时正看见Win扒在床边上吐，他赶紧过去拍拍他的后背，看他吐得差不多了，用纸巾帮他擦拭，但身上已经弄脏了，Win趴在他的膝盖上，说着：”难受，黏。“Bright只好把他扶进了浴室，脱干净了衣服，放在浴缸里，用花洒帮Win冲洗，Win红扑扑的脸倚在浴缸边，奶白奶白的皮肤透着淡淡的粉红，水冲出花洒打在Win的身体上，顺着留下，分明的胸肌，腹肌，再往下流去往Bright不敢多看一眼的地方，他草草完工，用大浴巾简单擦拭，裹起来又放上床，再收拾一通房间里的呕吐物，忙完一切，已然精疲力尽，松了口气，往床上一仰，心想，妈妈，竟然让你说中了。正想起身，一只手臂缠了上来，搂住了他腰，顺势一带，他怀里已经多了一个人，他的下巴，抵在一个头发微湿的脑袋上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright脑子快烧短路了，赶紧想推开，无奈他比不上Win的手劲，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”Win，放手。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”什么Win，我是Tine呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright顿时一脸问号，真是喝多了不是一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我是P'Bright呀，Bright，清醒点，放手。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“拜？拜拜？你要我放手，你又要丢下我了？”Bright感觉怀里的人一僵，腰上的劲一松，赶紧脱身，但接下来发生的事情让他万万没想到，床上那个人开始呜呜的哭了起来，一开始时还是低沉的呜咽，随后声音渐渐变大，但依旧压抑着，反而更加透出一种深深的绝望，Bright定定的站在那里，回过头看着那个抓着胸口啜泣的身形，他也觉得自己混乱了，好像真的看见了Tine，在慢慢唤醒了他身体里Sarawat的那个部分，上次看他这么哭还是在2gether第12集里，当时他就觉得自己完了，他真的很受不了看Tine哭，Tine哭时是那么的无助失望，你会觉得不管错的是谁，Tine都只会是受害者，让Tine哭了，这本身就已经十恶不赦了，当他是Sarawat时他觉得可以用一切去换Tine的微笑，而现实，他可能无法想象什么会让Win哭成这样，这两个人太不同了。Bright已经分不清这时用着这个身体的人是Bright还是Sarawat，他只知道他已经不受控制的来到那个身影边，把那个人搂进怀里，多听一秒这绝望的哭声，他都无法承受，他温柔的哄着，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"别哭，别哭，我不走。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你要去找别人了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我谁都没有，只有你，你只是我一个人的，我也只是你一个人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你骗我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">怀里的哭声还是没有断，蹂躏着Bright的心脏，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">久久的沉默，房间里悲伤逆流成河，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别哭，相信我，Tine，求你了，我心疼了，我真的不知道该怎么办。”声音的尾巴带上了哭腔，Bright自己都觉得不可思议的同时怀里的人似乎有所感，止住了哭声，慢慢抬起了红肿晶亮的眼睛，Bright迎上了他的眼神，他像是掉进了清澈见底的湖里，无助的窒息感袭来，心在颤抖，自己眼神里尽是惊慌，要怎么样才能让面前这个人有完整的安全感，要怎么样才能让对方相信自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那个自己在梦中在戏里在想象中亲吻了无数次的嘴唇轻启：“别怕，我相信你。“接着压在了自己的嘴唇上，Bright感觉到湖里起了波澜，水浪漾过他的思绪，这一刻他彻底成了Sarawat,是Tine，Tine在吻他，Tine的呼吸，Tine的嘴唇，Tine的温度，那个自己爱到疯的人就在自己的怀里。他的思绪断了，只剩下属于Sarawat的原始本能，他的手拂过Tine的肩膀滑到后颈，加深了这个吻，吸入口中的气息让窒息的自己缓过气来，一直亲到Tine因为缺氧身体往下坠，Bright才和他分开，接着吸上了Tine的脖子，他像是抱着自己的瓷娃娃，一切动作都万般轻柔，对方的手臂也越来越紧的缠住他，他能感觉到，Tine需要他，需要他的安抚，需要他这一刻的存在。Tine是这么的敏感，舌尖轻微的舔舐都让他张开双唇发出痒痒的颤音，紧闭的眼睛，睫毛上还停留着泪珠，随着眼球不安地鼓动微微颤抖，Bright轻轻把Tine放倒在床上，撑在Tine的上方，眼下一切都粉碎着他的理智，他含住了Tine胸前的粉红，舌尖的触碰和轻轻的吮吸让Tine身体一抖，身体向上迎合着Bright的嘴唇，一只手攀上了Bright的后脑勺，把他拉向自己，Bright一路下移，轻轻啃噬Tine一块块分明的腹肌，身下人难耐的仰着头，口中唤着”Wat，Wat，我好难受？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright听着这个声音，心里像是火在烧，一口含住了，Tine的分身，Tine倒吸一口气，Bright吞吐着口中之物，他虽无经验，但是似乎他知道如果爱一个人，应该怎么做，自然而然他也就那么做了，本能的力量就是可以让人在自然地状态下激发潜能。吮吸推开层叠，含住前端，用舌尖打着圈圈，摩挲过缝隙，又连根深入，Tine在一波又一波的刺激中无法抑制的颤抖着哈着气，Bright感觉到口中的分身越来越大，越来越硬，他只想让Tine快乐，不管以什么方式，口腔的酸痛袭来，但是他只能感到自己越来越兴奋，他的分身也在不断胀大，他腾出一只手帮自己，口中动作不断，伴随着Tine拱起身子的一声”啊——”他们同时达到了顶峰，Tine的爱液悉数被他用嘴接着，吞入腹中，他还能感到Tine的分身在他口中高潮过后的颤动，他松开后，用枕边的纸巾擦拭了自己手中的液体，然后躺在Tine的身边，抱着还在微微颤抖的Tine感受着余韵，抱着Tine，他像抱住了他的世界，安心温暖快乐，他，什么都有了，Tine在他怀里慢慢平复，像个婴儿般睡着了，均匀的呼吸声催眠着一切，Bright也觉得眼皮越来越重，这一次他坠入的梦境里不再是黑暗的，而是阳光明媚，顺着小径他来到一个花园，绿意盎然，花园的中心坐着一个白衣少年，少年转过头来对着他微笑，阳光闪烁，他看不清他的脸，只能看见少年怀里抱着一只吉娃娃，这一刻如此美好......</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">to be continued</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 知道</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>“BW或是WB有什么区别，还不都是一对”，Bright，这话可是你自己说的，别怪我。</p><p>其实你们不觉得Win很攻吗？只是他愿不愿意而已。同时你们不觉得Bright也可以很受吗？只是他愿不愿意而已。</p><p>每个人都有TA的阴暗面，永远不要以为世界上有字面意义上的完美二字。</p><p>作者搞BL前是看百合的，最喜欢的定位是H，爱情中没有必须谁攻谁受，一切都是看心情，看状态。</p><p>给大家科普一个词，The Spaghetti Lesbian, straight until you get it hot and wet. 作者觉得完全可以用在各种性别。</p><p>每一章都是作者po完后才会去构思码字下一章的，作者也不知道自己会写几章，一定意义上作者还在品他们的关系，不想把话说得太满，当然信息的不对称注定我们无法全知，所以我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">早晨第一缕阳光打在Bright的眼睑上时，他迷蒙睁眼，眼前是一张无限放大的脸，自己的鼻尖几乎和对方的触碰在一起，昨晚的记忆如巨浪把他猛然拍醒，好在Win还没醒，安睡得人事不知，承担此刻冲击的就只是Bright一人，隔着被子他似乎可以看见Win一丝不挂的身体，Bright跌跌撞撞下了床，收拾好自己的东西，穿上昨天的衣服，可以说是落荒而逃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">疯了，怎么会犯这么荒唐的错误？为什么要把本就复杂的情况变得更加复杂？无数的问题鞭笞着Bright，他对自己太失望了，猛地停下脚步，一拳砸在了墙上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">再见到Win是在公司的排练室里，Bright抱着一丝侥幸强撑着镇定高冷的坐在那里，余光看见Win出现在门口，找寻的眼神落在了Bright身上，直直的往Bright跟前走来，Bright感觉到自己的假装正随着Win的靠近一点点的瓦解，哪怕再多一秒，他都要冲出去逃离这个状况。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“P‘Bright，昨儿谢谢你送我回家，我同学都跟我说了，真是麻烦你了。”笑容里看不出一丝异样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright狠狠地松了口气，又试探道：“你还好吗？喝了不少，昨儿的事情还记得吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哦，你说..."Win 像是一下子回过神，Bright的心也跟着提到了嗓子眼，Win凑到Bright耳边悄悄说，”不好意思呀，我这晚上都是要裸睡，是不是在你面前脱光光了。便宜你了。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright心中大石落地，挤出一丝轻蔑的笑容，“呵，和你P比，差远了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哈，你个老年人，我可还在长身体，下次我们再比试比试。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright假装无视Win的挑逗，心里黑线倾盆而下，”千万不要有第二次呀！“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">一天排练到很晚，二人精疲力尽，Win累得晕乎乎的，今儿好像他也状态不如平时，一直打哈欠，想必是宿醉未缓过来吧。Bright舅舅要Win来家里帮忙宣传cp产品，Win还是坚持着去了，顺便和Bright一起回家，路上两个人谈笑如故，Bright也开始渐渐放下了昨晚的事情，只当是一场虚实不分的梦境。正说着话，Bright手机响了，看见那个熟悉的号码，他犹豫地看了眼旁边的Win，Win开着车，没注意到Bright的表情，只道：”P怎么不接电话？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright想了想还是接了起来，那边传来Nnevvy醉酒的声音，”我不找你，你就也不找我了？“电话那端夹杂着呼呼的风声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你在哪？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不用你管，你和你的cp过的开心就好，我祝你们长长久久。只要我现在从这里跳下去，就没人阻碍你们了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright脑中一炸，“说你在哪？我马上过来。”声音很大，Win在旁边吓了一跳，“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright没搭理Win，一心扑在电话上，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”哈，你们果然在一起，太讽刺了，好啊，给你10分钟，来我家，到时间你不来，我就从阳台跳下去。“接着就是疯癫的笑声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright这时候什么也顾不得了，”停车，Win，我得去找Nnevvy。对不起，你能以最快的速度送我去这个地址吗？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win静静地看着Bright眼神里的慌乱，没再多问一句，拿过Bright手机导航，一脚油门冲了出去，一路飙车，Bright不断地看着时间，不时催促Win快一点，Win依旧一言不发，不问原因，不断加速，总算在时间内赶到，Bright留下一句“多谢”，便往楼上冲。背后，Win的脸蒙在黑影里，没人看得见他的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright奔到公寓门口，拼命砸门，“Nnevvy，开门！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">房门悠悠打开，浓烈的酒气迎面而来，Bright不觉皱起了眉头，Nnevvy晃晃悠悠的倚在门框上，一手还吊着个酒瓶，眼神挑衅，“竟然舍得抛下他，来找我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你有什么事找我？”Bright看到人后冷静了很多，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没事不能找你？打扰你和他相处了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Nnevvy，别半句话不离他，我还要说多少次我们只是同事，信不信由你。既然你没事，我走了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright转过身，有回头丢下一句，“以后不要用这种方式找我，我也不会来，我很不喜欢被威胁。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">掉头正要走，但被从后面一把抱住，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起，我知道你不喜欢，我太想你了，本来只想听听你的声音，一想到你和他在一起，我就控制不住我自己了，别走，求你了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy紧张害怕的声音让他一下子心软了，他还爱她，即便她在消耗他对她的爱，但怎么会一点不关心不在意，他转过身，把她抱在怀里，她呜呜的哭了起来，他觉得自己真的走不掉了，本想偷偷给Win发个短信说一声，谁知Nnevvy借着酒劲吻上了他，一手打掉了他的手机，主动迎合Bright，Bright猝不及防，Nnevvy知道Bright所有的敏感点，很快便挑起了Bright的性欲，他和Nnevvy退到了房间里，床上，他压在Nnevvy身上，口鼻吸入女孩口中的酒气，手掌拂过细嫩的肌肤，这让他想起了昨晚同样酒醉的Win，虽然也带着酒气，却暧昧地牵动着他的心，全身微粉的皮肤那么白皙，眼神清澈像能洞悉人的灵魂，还有高潮时的声音……他张开眼看见眼前的Nnevvy，被欲望和酒精操控的样子，心里起了异样，随之而来的，性致全无，即便他也知道这不是时候，但此刻他甚至一秒都不想待在房间里。Nnevvy察觉到了不对，睁开眼看着他，还想再继续，被他按住，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"今天很晚了，我工作了一天也很累了，你也喝多了，早点休息吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy知道今天不适合多做纠缠，点点头。她也知道，与以往两人离别时的拥吻相对的，Bright走的时候头也没回。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright下楼时，看了眼Win之前停车的地方，空空荡荡，他叹了口气，之前时间紧迫什么都没来得及和Win说，就让人家开飞车来见女友，这么做太过了。想发个短信问一下Win到家没，但是手机玩了一天，早就没电了。他慢慢往家的方向走，路经一个公交站，他坐了下来，他不是要乘车，他只是想坐下来发发呆，他觉得好累好累，面前车来车往，人上人下，大家忙着自己的事，他低着头，没人注意到他，这种感觉就像是一滴水汇入大海，消失于无形。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">到家，他打开门，开灯，发现沙发上躺着一个人，那个人被突然的光亮刺醒了，坐起身，竟然是Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你怎么在这里？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win并不搭话，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright以为他没听清，就走到他面前，蹲下身，Win睡得头发有些凌乱，毛绒绒慵懒之感，刘海半遮住眼睛，但Bright还是感觉到了他的眼神把自己扫过，最后停留在自己的脖子上，顿了顿，之后，淡淡一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“笑什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“帮你舅舅拍好周边产品了，我回家了。”Win依旧不搭他的话，自顾自的起身准备离开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一手拉住了他，往自己房间里走，关上门，回过头，“怎么了，Win？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看了他一眼，想去开门，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright挡在门前，Win无奈地看着他，“让开。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"你有什么问题？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没问题，我可以走了么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，别这样对P说话，有什么话就说出来。”Bright认定了Win有情绪，他迫切想知道答案，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"那你想让我说什么？”Win耸耸肩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，你这样不利于我们的工作，不是说好有问题大家一起处理么？刚才的事情我很抱歉，Nnevvy她……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"停，我不想知道！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不是你想的那样，她……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">下一秒，Bright就被一只手掐着脖子按在了墙壁上，他对上Win带着血丝的眼睛，“都说了我不想知道了，你怎么现在连人话都听不懂了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“平时说个没完没了就算了，我没有义务下了班还听你和你女友的那些破事。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，你放手……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不是我想的那个样子，哈，我想的什么样子，不就是上床么，脖子上的口红印子都没擦干净，生怕别人不知道么？”语气不急不缓漫不经心，其中夹杂的不屑让Bright无地自容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright瞪大了眼睛，看着眼前这个背着灯光，一脸阴沉的Win，他突然感觉自己不认识Win了，这个眼神里满是冰冷并带着一丝偏执的人是那个温暖爱笑的Win么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不说话了，被我说中了吧，你们还真是恩爱，把我也拉进来增加情趣，是吧，你们问过我愿意不愿意么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，不是这样的，Nnevvy我们……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嘘，要懂得听人说话，都说了不想听了，平时都让着你，你倒是挺会得寸进尺，我是同事，哈，在你心里我就只是同事么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一时间也不知道怎么反应，今天发生了太多事了，Win见他不答，眼中的寒意又加深了一分，邪魅的一笑，凑到Bright的耳边，“昨晚上还说你只是我一个人的，今儿就急不可耐的找女友，你还真是一天都闲不下来呀！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright感觉自己脑中轰然坍塌，Win的声音像是从很远的地方传过来，那么的不真实，昨晚上的一幕幕浮现眼前。Win知道，他什么都知道，他脑中只剩这几个字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win勾着嘴角审视着Bright的反应，依旧不放过他，手上一用劲把Bright摔在了床上，Bright还没有从惊愕中反应过来，就被Win压了上来，双手被扣住举过头顶，他不知道Win要干什么，刚想说什么，就被Win用嘴唇堵住了嘴，Bright感觉自己的眼眶都要裂开了，Win近乎是在啃咬着他的嘴唇，那个Win早就说过想亲的嘴唇，舌头挺入Bright的口腔，纠缠侵占，Bright拼命躲闪，分开，叫声刚喊出来一半就被Win腾出来的一只手死死压住，外面响起Bright妈妈的声音，“臭小子，干嘛呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没事，阿姨，我们在玩游戏，P又赢了，我让他小点声，打扰您了。” Win用乖巧的声音回复Bright妈妈，身下的Bright看着他转换的如此自如，似乎一切都再正常不过，这种正常让Bright心里发寒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“啊呀，臭小子，让着nong一点呀，Win，都说多少次了，叫妈妈，别生分了。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win眼里带着神经质的笑意与身下的Bright对视着，”好的，妈妈，您早点休息，我们也不会玩的太晚的。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”好的，你就把这里当自己家哈，妈妈，先睡了。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”晚安，妈妈。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">接着等脚步声远了，Win俯下身子在挣扎的Bright耳边轻轻的说，”挣扎呀，叫呀，你说妈妈或是舅舅闻声赶到的时候，看见我俩这样，会怎么想？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright立即僵住了，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你放松点，只要你乖乖的，我会让你舒服的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”Win，别这样，我们好好说，啊——“Bright 的裤子不知道什么时候已经被Win解开，分身被Win狠狠地拧了一把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你再这么不听话，就不要怪我不客气了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”想想昨天晚上，这是你欠我的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright无言以对，身体也被Win固定住，虽然他手劲一向不如Win大，但也没想到过会被按得动弹不得，只能眼睁睁的看着Win俯下身子，贪婪地亲吻他雕塑般的脸，从眉心到眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇，细密的吻一一落下，舌尖游移到喉结，舔舐包裹，Win动作不再像之前那样狠辣，而是轻柔耐心，像在安抚Bright的情绪，让Bright怀疑现在这个人又和刚才那个不是一个人，Win用皮带把Bright的手拴在了床框上，然后撩起来他的无袖衫，胸前两点传来了麻酥酥的感觉，舌头的湿滑和牙齿的摩挲让Bright血气下涌，接着分身被一只温暖的手裹住，熟练地套弄，大拇指尖在前端滑弄，另一只手轻轻托起后面的阴囊，有技巧的按摩着，即便心里再不愿意，Bright还是输给了自己的生理反应，分身在那只让他胆寒的手中慢慢胀大，铃口不断溢出液体，他不敢出声，一张口就是让他自己都面红耳赤的声音，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，别过脸去，还是不免发出些许呜呜声，突然感到后穴一阵疼痛，Win把一根手指浸润着Bright自己的液体插进来Bright后面，开始在咬死的紧致中搅动，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234"> ”不要。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">又一阵猛烈地痛感袭来，Win压入了第二根手指，“嘘，你再说话，我就直接进去了，今天晚上，你逃不掉的。“说着话，又挤进了第三根手指，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright已经疼的说不出话了，他拼命控制自己不大声叫出来，Win纤长的手指在内壁搅动，寻找，终于在一个点上按下去的时候，Bright全身剧烈的一抖，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“找到了。”像魔鬼看见了人类丑态后的得意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">狠狠地挤压这那个点，时重时轻，内壁变得越发湿滑，分身也在被不断套弄，前后失守，却总在快到的时候停下来，Bright快被折磨疯了，他难耐的仰着头，死死咬住嘴唇，脸色绯红，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“是不是，很难受？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别急，快了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright感觉到一个火热的东西抵在自己的后穴口，不等他做好心理准备，只听得噗呲一声，Bright被激得上半身弹起，同时他看见的是Win的分身已经整根没入他后穴，撕裂般的疼痛夹杂着火炙般的温度，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">不等他喘息，打桩一样的刺激随之而来，每一下都撞击着他脆弱的那一点，Bright口中的声音越来越不受控制，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你说，你那么爱的女友是知道你想上我比较激动，还是看到你被我上比较激动？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright在欲望中如同被一盆凉水从头浇下，转过脸来狠狠地盯着Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“就是这样，看着我，看着是谁在上你，我是Win，你是我的，你说过的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我昨天是把你当做Tine，我想的是Tine。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win狠狠挺入，疼得Bright往后重重一仰，声音里多了一丝不易察觉的急迫，Bright没有注意到，“Tine就是我的一部分，你何必骗自己，你看清楚了，昨天的脸和今天的脸不是同一张么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">随后动作越发激烈，Bright感觉自己下一秒就要被从这个身体里顶出去，极致的快感和羞愤中他颤抖着射在了Win小腹上，Win还没到，也没停下，Bright眼睛空洞的瞪着天花板，觉得越来越冷，就像在大海中颠簸不定，每一下冰冷的海浪都不能把自己浇醒，身体不断地往下坠，意识越来越模糊，绝望的眼泪滑过眼角，那个带他走出黑暗的人亲手让他堕入黑暗......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">to be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 回去</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>之后会找机会专门写Win的视角，现在更多的以Bright的角度去看，作者认为其实这样会更加真切。他们俩真的很神奇，一个拥有着看似不易接近的外表，但却温暖的内心，一个拥有着温暖的外表，却又不易接近的内心，。</p><p>今天(2020.06.20)BW发生了很多事，有让作者激动流泪的，有让作者欢欣鼓舞的，也有让作者愤愤不平的，生活如此，所幸他们有最好的彼此，认识他们也是作者的荣幸，让作者对生活中的一些事有了不一样的视角，希望他们越来越好，我们一起成长～</p><p>别的不敢承诺，但作者的文一定给他们一个美好的Ending，人间不值得，他们值得。BW的美好我们边走边看～</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这一夜Bright睡得都不踏实，身体的疼痛让无法安睡，但是极度的疲惫又让他神志不清，分不清什么时候是梦境什么时候是现实，朦朦胧胧中有一个身影趴在他身边一直说着什么，但是他太累了，什么都没有听清，只感觉到时不时有点点湿意打在脸上，看见那个模糊的身影他既害怕又安心，他也想知道为什么会对一个人有这样两种截然相反的感受，等那个身影消失时一种孤独袭来，像是小时候被一个人锁在家里的无助，他想让那个人别走，但是睡意袭来，无力感卷着他的意识去了另一个空间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">早上他清醒的时候已经不知道几点了，家人已经习惯了他的昼伏夜出，不会来房间打扰他。意识清醒还没有睁开眼，身体的疼痛就传来，哪怕一个想移动的想法都会牵动所有的痛感，睁开眼，还是昨天的天花板，他挣扎着坐起身，房间里只有他一个人，如果什么还证明着Win昨晚来过的痕迹，就是昨天他穿过的Bright的有小熊头像的黑色短袖，静静地挂在椅背上。Bright想站起身，但实在疼得没办法，泄气的躺回了床上，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">怎么办？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">什么时候开始自己一睁眼就要面对这三个字，他以为他经历了8年的磨砺已经成熟冷静，然而当下的自己没法找到一个出口。Win为什么会做这样的事，平时那么谨慎，说话都慢慢悠悠，似乎没有什么可以激起他的情绪，但昨晚Win就像是一个他从不认识的人，暴戾冷酷。但他也发现自己的手已经被解开，身体也被清洁过，身上也盖好了被子，如果真的那么恨，这又是为什么呢？Bright觉得自己的脑子已经不够用了，好在今儿没工作，索性闭上眼接着睡，但是浆糊般的脑袋和过于繁琐的思绪注定他只能在床上忍受煎熬，快到了中午，实在饿得不行了，痛感也好一些了，就拖着身体去厨房觅食，妈妈好像出门了，他刚好撞见从冰箱里拿啤酒的舅舅，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，今儿还在家里呀！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嗯。”Bright把一碗剩饭送进微波炉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win昨儿几点回去的？我让他在家里住一晚，这孩子死活不肯，说是怕父母担心，一定要回去，真是太善良了。“舅舅一边吹着瓶子，一边感叹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”嗯，“Bright心里冷笑，但又回过神，”你让他来的？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”对呀，不是说好了帮忙宣传你们cp周边产品吗？唉，也是我不好，都没有提前问问，这孩子来的时候都累脱形了，嘴上死犟着说没问题，杂七杂八弄完后，准备回家时，走路都打晃了，我说什么都不让他走，最后就说让他在家里沙发上睡一会，养好精神就回家，还让他在家里洗了个澡换了件你的衣服。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“打晃了？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”说到这，你昨儿人哪里去了，Win说不知道，nong都这样了，你怎么一点不知道，你们分开训练的？不应该呀。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright不敢去回应舅舅询问的眼神，打着哈哈抱着碗回了房间。关上门，坐在桌前，看着眼前的碗，想着昨天的经过，他不是一个会被感性冲昏头脑的人，Win知道那晚的事情，但并没有让他知道，还帮他掩饰，之后也没有想再去提起那个话题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果那天晚上没有Nnevvy的事情，他们一起回家，之后是否就不会发生昨晚的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果不是自己一个劲儿缠着Win问Win怎么了，一劲儿要弄清楚Win为什么笑，之后是否也不会发生昨晚的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果在Win问在他心中是不是自己只是一个同事，他可以给出一个更加诚实的答案，是否也不会发生昨晚的事情？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">虽然过去的事情没有如果，但一想到一切本可以不是这个结局，还是会浪费时间贪婪的汲取一丝侥幸，就像这样好像失去的就可以找回来一样。行有不得，反求诸己，为什么要骗自己呢？或许自己才是那个恶人，一切的流言蜚语因自己而起，虽非本意，但逃不过的会和自己联系在一起，Win在这个时候没有离开他，可以说是毫无保留的支持他，他又在这个时候为他做了什么？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">趁他酒醉骚扰他吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">为了自己的女友不顾Win安危的让已经疲惫不堪的Win疲劳驾驶飞车吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他甚至有一刻停下来告诉Win自己内心真实的想法吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">而这一切的背后，Win是在用怎样一种心情在化解？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">是他在逼Win，竟然还卑微的认为自己是受害者，扪心自问，他有站在Win的角度为他想一想么？或许有，但也许和Win为他所想的要差远了。是呀，昨天的事情已经反映出他并不了解Win，他知道Win不仅仅是表面的这样天真烂漫，但也绝不会想到Win的阴暗面是这样的恐怖，他无比清晰的记得那双带着血丝的眼睛因为兴奋而微微瞪大，里面放射出的狂躁和残酷可以摧毁一切，藏得这么好，从来不为人知，这是不是也是Win一直不想让别人知道的一面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但最重要的，也是Bright不敢面对的一句话就是，Win说他是他的，他可以那样认为吗？一念天堂一念地狱，走错一步便无法回头，可是，他们已经错了，明明对的方向那么明显，明明他们都如此聪明，都不应该陷进去，但是，为什么，他们两个人在面对对方时都失了分寸，都逃不过一错再错？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天过后他们谁都没有再提起那个晚上的事情，继续两个人的工作，有默契的在镜头前，在有别的工作人员在场的时候保持原有的样子，该调侃时调侃，该发糖时发糖，在外人看来两人的关系正在稳步发展，都保持着期待。但在只有他们两个人的时候，他们不再说话，空间安静的可怕，好像在酝酿着什么情绪，又什么都琢磨不清。比起一直以来都是在安静的听他说话的Win，对于本来话就很多的Bright而言，这种安静太压抑，他会偷偷看Win在干什么，有时候是一个人坐在沙发上看手机，或是闭目养神，有时候就是静静地看着窗外，不知道他在想什么，但一定在想什么，那些会让他越来越沉重的想法，似乎以前Bright也不知道他真正在想什么，记忆中Win总是微笑着听他说话，话题无限，Win却总很有耐心很感兴趣，不时搭一两句，总能刺激Bright不断往下说，但Win很少主动谈及自己，可能真的是自己说的太投入了，他给Win的都是他认为好的，但是，他从来没问过Win，想要什么？以前总觉得Win什么都有了，有钱，有爱他的家人，有帅气的外貌，有出类拔萃的性格，有一蹴而就的成功，一个人如此完美，有着一切他想拥有的东西，是的，他也曾经因为这些对他有偏见，但后来的很多事让他对Win慢慢改观，越来越看好这个nong，他也从来没有因为Win拥有的一切而嫉妒怨恨Win，相反他为这个可爱的弟弟的成功感到高兴，如果不是遇见Win，Bright的成功可能会来的更晚，8年可能会变成更长的遥遥无期，他很珍惜他们的相遇，陪着Win一路走来，他深知Win背负了多少的压力，付出了多少努力，最直接的，一个月瘦了20斤，靠着吃安眠药入睡对抗饥饿，这都不是常人能做到的。所以Bright尽了自己最大的能力帮助Win，把人群带向Win，每次采访都让大家喜欢他也要喜欢Win，还特地嘱咐自己的粉丝群支持Win，彼时的他也只是一个小明星，能有多大的能力，但他想尽可能让这个容易想太多的弟弟快乐，做自己就好，知道就算天塌下来，还有自己这个P来帮他一起撑，但是谁又能想到先让天塌下来的，是他这个在圈内已经摸爬滚打8年的P，真讽刺，那么想让Win快乐的他，却一步步让两人的关系降到冰点。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">坐在沙发上闭目养神的Win突然睁开眼，Bright没来得及收回目光，两个人短暂的对视，以Bright狼狈的躲闪收尾，他耳朵快烧起来了，不知道现在Win是什么样的表情，他不敢再去看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright越来越贪恋和Win工作的时间，或是有第三人在的时候，那时候他可以和Win回到曾经的状态，他开始尽量避免和Win的独处，没有镜头的时候，他就去找别人的团体聊天，或是拉别人加入他们的独处空间，他想看见Win对他笑，想被Win调侃，即便那是他曾经特别讨厌的事，他觉得这样Win也可以喘口气，有别人和Win说说话，他不愿看见Win一个人坐在那里发呆，那个背影孤独的让他心疼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">又是一天的训练，Win和Bright都很努力，也都很疲惫，今儿两人还被高层找谈话了，说是最近太没有网上的互动了，得好歹发点东西，不要求他们像别的cp那样营业，但也不能这样让粉丝捡垃圾度日。两个人听的时候态度诚恳，但一离开办公室，就又回到了二人独处的沉闷，都在若有所思，以往两个人都会商量着来，各自做哪一部分，怎么配合，怎么既有糖又可以不搞的过于明显，自然流露，往往还要各种互相商业吹捧一翻操作构思精良，然后总以哈哈哈哈作为结尾。而自从那一天以后，两个人再无私下的交流，Line的聊天对话框最后一条消息已经停留在了几天前，Bright不是没有想过打破僵局，但是即便善言的他也不知道怎么自然地找到一个话题，如何继续下去，他能感觉到Win现在已经对他关上了心门，而且他一直知道那个人的心墙有多高，那个在前面走着的背影如此冰冷，拒人于千里之外，没有一点想要和他说话的意思，他也就不想自讨没趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">练习室里人还是很多的，Drake和Frank也来了，这两人真是各种打情骂俏，各种诠释着我们是cp，Bright看着都觉得心里堵得慌，人多有个好处，就是可以各种互聊，场面就不尴尬了，大家都不时拿着手机发Instagram story，这时候特别方便各种入境合作互动。Bright也拿着手机，但也不知道拍什么，他习惯性的去用目光寻找Win，但是发现Win正坐在Frank的大腿上，两个人眼神对上，Win又一脸臭屁的和他比手指，像是很享受的样子，Bright心里一种莫名的酸意，想起之前在剧组时Win坐在自己身上都没有这般自在，Bright用手机拍下了这一幕，发上了Instagram，之后网友一片热议，都在说Bright醋了。坐在楼上办公室的高管看见Twitter的新趋势排名第一的就是BrightWin话题，心里特别安慰，这两个孩子真会，一点就通。只有发状态的本人心里还是别扭着，之后看Frank的眼神都有点阴沉，Frank也是知趣地早早拉着Drake撤了，心里想着这本来就高冷的哥一醋起来更加寒气逼人了。时间已经到了深夜。Bright溜去洗手间洗把脸，清醒清醒，路上撞见了买宵夜回来的助理胖姐，见四下无人，胖姐拉着Bright到了一个安静的角落，Bright疑惑地看着她，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你是不是和Win吵架了？”胖姐开门见山，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“为什么这么说？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别人或许看不出来，但我这跟你们又不是一两天了，能不感觉到一点端倪吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没有呀！”Bright习惯了不轻易告诉外人自己的私事，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“好好好，不愿意说我也不逼你。就当我胡说八道，你做P的就让着点nong吧，你也知道他有多不容易。你没看出来吗，他越来越瘦了，之前为了剧减肥就算了，现在也够瘦了，不用再减了。你知不知道他还在吃安眠药？之前我问过他，好像Win睡眠有问题，晚上睡不着，早上醒得还早，这安眠药好像也没用了，你就劝劝他别吃了，是药三分毒，别伤着身体。最近他精神都不好，也是，就睡那么一会儿，还要高强度训练，你看他刚才，一站起来，差点儿晕倒，还好Frank正好在他身后接着他，你个没良心的还只知道玩手机发状态。”助理姐姐说着说着自己开始长吁短叹，呼啦啦的说了一堆，之后像是排遣完了心里的不爽，拍拍Bright的肩膀，就拎着饭盒往排练间去了。Bright一个人站在那个阴暗的角落里久久，他有一种深深的无力感，”Win，你还有多少事情我不知道？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">助理姐姐的话从那以后时时在Bright脑海里会响，他开始更加在意起Win，有时甚至用手机屏幕的反光观察Win，Win总是安静的，他好像有着一个自己的世界，沉浸其中他并不需要多和别人交流，但需要他嬉笑怒骂的时候，他可以快速的分离出那个人格去适应外界，或者说对于外界的要求，他总可以灵活的反应，看起来他就像离你很近，但却很远，你很难去触及他的真心，他只给你看到他想让你看到的东西。今天Win又在待机时躺在沙发上睡着了，Bright让周围的工作人员都手脚轻一些，他用眼神描绘Win的睡颜，他就侧躺在那里，蜷着身体，枕着自己的手臂，比他还高的身体此刻显得那么无辜可爱，嘴唇是淡粉色的，可能因为没有得到充分的休息，脸色有些苍白，眼球不时转动，睡得有些不安。这样的Win几乎要让Bright忘记他还有那么恐怖的一面，奇怪的是即便他知道了这一面，他还是不可自制的想去关注他，想去了解他得一切，想回到从前那般亲密自然。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright很想去抱抱Win，陪陪Win，让他知道他不是一个人，这样坚强孤单不想麻烦任何人的Win让他觉得心疼，他自己也是很坚强的人，所以他懂得越是坚强的人，在被触及内心最不可告人的秘密时越脆弱，那是他们最后的自尊，最后的避风港，就像是一把坚不可摧的钢锁被一把完全匹配的钥匙直捣锁芯，分崩离析只需轻轻一扭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天的英文直播上他们被要求对对方说一句话：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright：I will be here forever.</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win:I will always be honest with you.</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright是真心地，他说这话时看到Win的眼神里滑过一瞬光彩，然后很温暖的对着他微笑，他也觉得Win没有在骗他，的确在他镜头下的Win很多时候都带着一丝忧郁，这可能就是Win从来没有给除他以外的人看过的一面，Win有在慢慢对他敞开心扉，是他太粗心了，很多事情其实Win也不知道该怎么开口，有太多的机会给Bright，只要他问，Win一定会告诉他，但是Bright总也说着自己的事，关心他觉得该关心的地方，他从来没有做到像Win那样安静的听听对方心里到底是怎么想的，没有像Win那样给他机会让他往下说。一次次的袒露内心换来的只是对方的漠然，像所有人一样认为他什么都有了，他很坚强，他可以化解，那有何必再去主动纠缠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">一天工作完成，大楼里的人都走的差不多了，Bright想着心事走去化妆间收拾自己的东西，到的时候里面还有一个人，是Win。Win听见声响，抬头看了一眼Bright就又埋头整理自己的东西，Bright的包就在Win的旁边，走到Win的身边他看了看Win的脸，妆容已经卸去，脸在灯光下更显苍白，睫毛的阴影被光线晕开，嘴角微微下垂，一切都带着一丝病态的美感。正看得出神，Win回过头来问：“有事么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没，没事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"嗯，走了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“等，等一下。”现在不说以后不知道什么时候才能搭上话了，Bright下定决心，“听助理姐姐说你还在吃安眠药，别吃了，吃多了不好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“知道了。没事了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嗯，那个。”Bright还是磕巴了，他心里有很多句话，但不知道该从何说起，这个谈话开始得毫无准备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看了他一眼，转身就要走，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright再也忍不住了，脑子一热，上前抓住Win的手臂，说：“别这样，我们和好吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win一愣，回过头，笑着语气里多了一点嘲讽，“和好，我们是小学生么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"呃……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">然后Win一步步靠近Bright，Bright也在慢慢后退，“怎么，都被我上了，还不恨我？”Bright没有想到Win会这样直接的撕开他的伤口，看着冷笑的Win，那冰冷的语气，都把他带回了那个窒息的夜晚，他觉得自己的情绪一下子垮了，也不知道说什么，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win骨节分明的手指隔着牛仔裤敷在Bright的分身上，轻轻一滑，Bright一身颤栗，Win的声音已经飘到耳畔，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”怎么突然这么关心我，不是想保持距离么？是想念那份触感了？“Bright已经退到了化妆台边沿，退无可退，被边沿搁得生疼，痛感袭来带着一丝清醒，Bright推开了Win，拿起包就往外冲，背后Win的声音模模糊糊，不知道是在和他说话还是自言自语，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”逃吧，就像以往一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但也因为这句话，他冲出去不久就越想越不对劲，又开始有点怪自己这点心理建设都没有，怎么又溜了，之前在Win公寓那次，在Nnevvy家，在自己家那晚，每一次的确他都在逃避问题，说是自己成熟稳重，然而没有一次直面问题的关键，Win说的露骨，戳痛了他，他真的还要这样逃避么？想着又往回走，他往走到了化妆间门口，还在想着怎么办，偷偷往里看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win一个人撑着化妆间的台子，看着镜子里的自己，那个眼神就像是在看自己最恨的人，好像下一秒他就想把这个镜子里的人敲得粉碎，然后和这份情绪很不和谐的泪水慢慢滑过惨白的面庞，无声无息。Tine哭时像个孩子，控诉着世界的不公，而人们都会给他安慰，给他糖，而Win的眼泪没有声音，他的表情都没有什么波澜，他就一个人站在那里静静地流泪，连喊都喊不出来，痛到深处你会发现这种感觉已经耗尽了你最后一丝力气，如果你看见他的眼神，你就会明白那种窒息的绝望。长大了，世界不再宠着你，不会再有人因为你哭的大声给你糖，或许这些他都过早的明白了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright默默走到Win的身边，Win从镜子里看见Bright，赶紧收拾了自己的脸，但他也知道Bright看见了，回过头无奈地笑着，”该死，走了就走了，回来干嘛，多可笑呀，他们都以为我怕你，其实是你怕我。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright慢慢把Win搂进了怀里，轻轻对他说，”我不怕你，我也没有怪你，所以你也不要怪自己。是我不好，没有保护好你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"><span class="ql-author-29631234">Win身体僵了一下，并没有推开Bright，只是平静的说，“</span> <span class="ql-author-29631234 ql-size-12 ql-font-microsoftyahei">P, 你要明白一件事，我和Tine不一样，我不用你保护，别用对他的那套来对待我。”</span></p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我知道你们不一样，没关系的，再给我一个机会了解你吧，有些事情告诉我也不用害怕，P能承受得住，只是别这样一个人哭，我们之前不是说好了不管发生什么事都一定一起面对吗？对不起，我一直在逃避，让你一个人去收拾情绪，让我们一起面对吧，我们可以回到过去那样的。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">怀里人叹了口气，慢慢回抱住了Bright，动作温柔，下巴蹭了蹭Bright的颈窝，享受着这一刻的美好，这份细腻让Bright能感受到Win有多么的珍惜这一刻，Bright好希望时间可以停下来，这被Win双臂环住，微微收紧的感觉是几天以来他第一次感觉到轻松，心里正松了一口气，但是下一秒，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你还是不明白，我们回不去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peak Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>突发奇想，短短的更一章吧，因为作者心中的peak day应该远不止播出来的那个样子。</p><p>好吧，我真的很不会写糖，但又想让这两人喘口气，只能硬上了。</p><p>Win的可爱我们或许都可以去享受，去感受，但是这种可爱当和Bright在一起时更显顺理成章，更加特别，更加动人。</p><p>Fanmeeting后干枯了几天了，等物料中，我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天Win没有再说什么，也没有回答Bright的为什么，两个人又一起回家了，时间已是凌晨，路上人不多，二人之间安静的氛围也没有持续太久，Win把Bright送到Bright公寓楼下，和以往一样，互相告别，Win的微笑一样温暖，Bright还是觉得心里空落落的，好像完成了一件大事，但又还是美中不足，但他也只能劝自己知足，别想太多，以后他们在一起的时间还有很多，慢慢来吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">两个人的关系的确缓和了不少，随着他们越来越火，他们基本上是一整天都待在一起，Bright也不断尝试和Win多说话，总是黏在Win的身边，那天拍汽车广告，Win走到哪里Bright就跟到哪里，然后说个不停，旁边的工作人员都感叹Bright真是话痨，但是Win依旧耐心的听着。Win一个人工作的时候，Bright就只好一个人玩手机，但是现在好了，连手机都不香了，就抱着相机拍Win，Bright越来越觉得Win已经占据了他所有的脑容量，每天做的基本上所有事都和Win有关，但他却也很享受这个过程，工作也不再变得枯燥重复，只要身边有那个安静温暖的身影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">今天Bright和Win作为嘉宾去参加了Tay，Arm，Off的新节目，这次拍摄off没来，所以后排只坐了Bright和Win两个人，Arm开车，Tay坐在副驾驶，去拍摄场地的时候，路上时间有点漫长，4个人不时聊天，过了许久当话题又牵扯到Win时，Win没有回答，Bright转过头去看，原来Win在颠簸中睡着了，毛茸茸的头一晃一搭的，Bright看着觉得软萌极了，前面路上一个大坑，Arm没来得及躲，车子重重的颠了一下，Win的脑袋往旁边的窗户上一磕，吃痛的皱皱眉头，又往Bright的方向歪去，Bright看着Win的脖子像个弹簧撑着他的脑袋晃来晃去，就伸手轻轻带了一把，把Win的头靠在了自己的肩膀上，Win好像轻松了不少，舒了口气，依旧沉睡，Bright转头看着Win，Win的头发蹭上了他的脸颊，软软的有点痒，洗发水的干净味道袭来，还有Win脸颊传来的淡淡的温度，Bright可能不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但是坐在前排的Arm和Tay通过后视镜看得一清二楚，两个人偷偷地相视一笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">今天的拍摄地是在一大片泥滩，一帮人一脚深一脚浅的艰难跋涉，Bright看着白净的Win在泥潭里的样子觉得特别搞笑，这公子哥怕是从来没见过这种场合吧。Win倒也不挑剔，认真拍摄，但的确在这一帮大老爷们中，他显得和这个地方最不搭。之后Win还捞到了蚯蚓，尖叫声让Bright吓了一跳，然后哈哈哈的嘲笑起Win，但心里还是想着得多看着点这家伙。之后Tay捞到了一个不明生物，让Win去抓它的尾巴，Bright看见了，立即给拦下来，余光里，Win松了口气。泥滩收工去下个地点时，Tay悄悄戳了Bright一下，说，“看把你紧张的，就这么宠着哈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一脸拽气，“呵，这家伙啥都怕，小姑娘似的，又不是第一天知道，这点同事爱我还是有的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay一脸我都懂的飘走了。那样子看得Bright心里发虚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">之后Win玩水上滑板，Bright就像追踪仪一样，视线跟着Win转，Arm和Tay在后面各种调侃，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“看什么看，这么担心人丢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别看了，Win都快被你看穿了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哎呀，Bright，我掉水里腿抽筋了，你来救我呀。。。。唉，你怎么不看我，这么没有同事爱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Tay，你太没有自知之明了，Bright的同事爱哪是谁都能消受的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright被他俩说的耳朵涨红，回过头去，喊道：“你们俩有完没完。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">两个人更来劲了，“哎呀，狼要咬人了，好怕怕呀！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright无语的一边摇摇头，一边转过头去找Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但是，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win不见了，只能看见之前的方向，船还在，水面上浮着Win之前踩的板子，就是不见Win，Bright心里一紧，赶紧四下寻找，大叫Win的名字，又回过头去问Tay，Arm看见Win没，他们刚才都只顾着调侃Bright，也没注意远处的Win，都蒙了，Bright来不及等他们的回答，血气全都冲进了脑子里，他疯了般往之前Win的那个方向游去，潜进水里摸索，等他站起来换气的时候，发现面前，Win正举着摄像机笑嘻嘻的看着他，“P，在干嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你上哪去了？”Bright基本上就是吼出的这句话，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win有点惊住了，“就刚才我掉水里了，就在模仿落水船员留话，最后沉水里的样子呀～倒是你去哪里了？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你。。。“Bright心里像是气堵住了，想发火又觉得没有立场，气鼓鼓的往回走，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”下次别玩这种，无聊。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">在Win疑惑的眼神中，Bright回到了船上，Tay和Arm看他这个样子，心里好笑又不敢笑出声，又不方便立即告诉Win刚才Bright以为他溺水了，只能双眼内涵的拍拍Win的肩膀。之后他们遇见了风浪，小船摇摇欲坠，Bright第一时间站起来去护着船杆，从上往下，看着被风吹得各种凌乱的Win，那个样子可怜又可爱，Win的戏精本性又爆发了，各种搞笑，但抬起头对上Bright视线时，又一副撒娇的样子。虽然大家总要Win装兔牙，但其实Win笑不露齿牵动嘴角露出梨涡时，更显可爱，Bright感觉腹中的千万只蝴蝶，一张嘴就能飞出来了，赶紧别过脸去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">上了岸Bright心里的气还是没有消，休息时间就一个人远远的去店家里的吊床上躺着睡觉。Tay把Win拉到一边耳语了一番，之后Win就主动往Bright的那个方向走去，掏出手机又拍了一个逗Bright的袭击视频，差点让Bright从吊床上翻下去，Bright被折腾得够呛，但脸上也带上了笑意，远处Arm和Tay看着打闹的两人，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Arm一脸无语，“没想到，最后狼被兔子驯服了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">话很多的Tay这时候却没有说话，眼神里的情绪是高兴，是担忧，或者两者都有。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">坐在小船上回对岸停车场，一天下来大家都很累了，Win坐在Bright前面，抱着腿，身体微微缩成一团，Bright感觉自己脑中有一个想把Win从后面搂进怀里的冲动，但这份冲动也着实让他自己吓了一跳，他到底在想些什么，为什么会有这样的想法，后面的船不知为什么突然快了点，他们的船没来得及躲开，两个船轻撞了一下，所有人因为惯性往后一倒。Win刚好倒在Bright怀里，Win本能的回头，Bright没来得及让开，嘴唇正好敷上Win的脸颊，柔软中带着一丝凉意，Win赶紧推开他，所幸角度问题和夜幕降临让这件事只停留在了他们之间，别人也许看不到这时两个人的脸有多红，头有多低。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">有些事可能见不了光，在黑暗中才能获得一丝喘息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 分手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>对于珍惜的东西，我们总是小心翼翼，害怕自己一时的用力过度会打碎它们，但这份小心翼翼的作用往往是双向的，可以维持它们原有的状态，却也束缚了手脚，无法更加深入的了解把玩。</p><p>泰腐中很多时候女生形象都充当着负面的作用，作为粉丝受剧情影响肯定是希望她们早点滚蛋，早点让cp在一起，但是作为女性，从对女性的认知来看这个腐剧套路会觉得对女性很不尊重，作者认为女性应该是强大的，自信的，自爱的，所以作者自己的文中不希望贬低女性，就算借鉴的人物本身有缺陷，作者也不会去不断强调和放大，要记住这里是作者的YY，不是那个人，作者也并不了解那个人究竟是什么样的，作者相信一切皆有因果，一个合理的因果会让任何事情不再难以接受，难以理解。但很可惜的是，在这个速食的时代，去试着了解一个人或者一件事已经变得昂贵且难得。</p><p>作者不是个喜欢劝人的人，想法这个东西先入为主的作用很大，如果你不先把瓶子里的水倒空，你是很难去接受新的思路的，劝的再多，劝错了人，劝错了时机，都是枉然，不如让错的人去自己经历，对他的改变会更大。作者从来不奢望改变世界，更愿意去改变自己，从小处入手，当你可以成为更好的人，你会慢慢影响身边的人，身边的事，那样的积极作用其实更大更直接。</p><p>作者眼中的BrightWin都是很优秀的人，这让作者也想成为更加优秀的人，过好自己的三次元，这样才不辜负这份喜欢，才会在某一天和他们见面时自信自己也一样优秀。带着这份积极的心态我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天拍摄回来Bright整个人都不好了，他非常的矛盾，他对win感觉越来越强烈，他想一直看到那个人，看不到那个人时，脑子里还都是他的影子，被自己一些疯狂的想法快逼疯了，他不明白为什么会这样，而越是这样，他越觉得对不起Nnevvy，但工作和感情他不是一直都能平衡的很好吗？为什么这两者让他觉得哪一边都无法全力以赴？他有多久没有和Nnevvy约会了，三年来从来没有这么久他们不见面，不说话，他还是个称职的男友吗？虽然Nnevvy一直都很支持他包容他的不能陪伴，但这一次好像事情有点不一样，明明只是个男人，她还是那样的焦虑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">想到这里，一个冲动，他拿起手机，打电话给了Nnevvy，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“在么？想你了，我们好久没有约会了，周末你有空吗？想去哪里？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">周六，Bright穿着低调的早早站在Siam Mall门口，戴着口罩，在人群中找着Nnevvy的身影。手机响了，Win发line给他：“P，马上大结局的采访的词，你有没有空和我对一下？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright正想回，又一条消息跳了出来，“我到了，在门口，你在哪儿？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright抬起头一眼就看到了Nnevvy，只好匆匆回了Win，“今儿我要和家人出去，不方便，我们明天约吧。你到时候Line我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win回了个：“OK.”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright锁了屏就往Nnevvy方向走去，Nnevvy远远的也看见了他，她脸上的笑容即便隔着口罩也能看出有多开心，他向她挥挥手，Bright觉得这一刻自己像回到了从前，那些简单的小幸福能让他们甜蜜很久。但是可能真的隔了太久了，牵手的感觉已经有点生疏，旁边娇小的身影和平时那个比自己还高2cm的身影形成了鲜明的对比，曾经的习惯好像已经变成了另一种习惯，Bright抓抓自己的头发，劝自己专心陪Nnevvy，别想别的。以前约会，他会带Nnevvy去水族馆之类的地方，生活曾经的艰苦让他并不是一个喜欢购物逛街的人，但今天，他让她选，陪她逛她想去的地方，买她想买的东西，吃她想吃的食物，他觉得这样他才能心里好过点，可以补偿补偿这段时间的疏离。不过，好像那个家伙也喜欢逛街，每次采访自己都说想去自然风光，Win都说要去大城市逛街吃喝，Bright笑着摇摇头。逛了一半，他去洗手间时，被粉丝认出来了，不出意外的被问了，“Win呢？”好像现在他们两个就是连体婴，然后就是一波签名合照，他哪里敢说今儿是和女友来约会的，之后就一直被粉丝跟着，只好发短信跟Nnevvy说明了情况，让Nnevvy先回她家，他随后来找她，Nnevvy也没有多说什么，就回了个"OK"。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这约会也就泡了汤，好不容易摆脱粉丝，到Nnevvy家时已经是傍晚了，他一进门就看见Nnevvy一个人坐在沙发上看手机，房间里安安静静，Bright心里觉得特别对不起她，连一个完整的约会都没给她，他还记得之前自己主动约她时，她是那么的激动和期待，然而现在她只能一个人在家里等他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起，又让你受委屈了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">女孩抬起头，微微惊讶了一下，笑笑，“没关系，Bright，其实你不能陪我，而我又想要你陪我的时候，我都是这样一个人待着的，习惯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright心里涌动着苦涩，这个女孩为他承受的也很多，女友应该是用来宠的，自己凭什么认为让她承受这一切是理所当然，自己忽视她太久了。晚上Bright本来想叫以前他们常吃的那家老店的外卖，但是电话打过去已经换成别的店家了，只好随便点了些食物凑合吃吃，吃饭的时候Bright小心的和Nnevvy聊天，不让话题联系上Win，不让话题涉及Nnevvy不喜欢的东西，一顿饭下来，竟然觉得脑子有点累。饭后他们一起看电影，Bright还是让Nnevvy选她喜欢的，即便Bright看到电影名字就已经觉得无聊，他还是坚持陪着Nnevvy看完。晚上自然而然的，他们上床了，但这次Bright觉得自己没法集中注意力，每一个触碰他都会想起Win，想起Win动情时的呢喃，透着粉色的肌肤，微湿的睫毛，发烫的脸颊，他发现如果不想着Win，他无法兴奋起来，而今晚他不能再让Nnevvy失望了，他只能把身下的人想象成Win，而这个想法让他既羞愧又兴奋，在深深的罪恶感中，他仿佛看见了Win因为极度的刺激而全身颤抖，感受到了Win的手指痉挛的攀着他的手臂，听见Win口中无法控制的气声，这一切都冲击着Bright的神经，快感让他越来越疯狂，忘乎所以，仿佛所有的感官都集中在了那一处，让他无法停止。最后一次冲击让他一步天堂，他像被卸尽了力气，倒在了床上，他听见自己的心脏砰砰跳动的声音，好像想告诉他什么，但又一下一下把他砸进黑暗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">第二天早上，Bright醒过来时，睁开眼，对上了Nnevvy红肿的眼睛，他一下清醒了，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“怎么了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy刚张开嘴，眼泪就滑了下来，她停住，平息了一下情绪，眼神虽伤感却笃定，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"Bright，我们分手吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright觉得自己一定听错了，但是女孩的神情是那么的认真，这让他顿时慌了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别，别这样，别说气话，我做错了什么，我改。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy摇摇头，眼泪还是止不住的往下流，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright见她不说话，更是不知所措，慌乱的把女孩搂进怀里，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起，是我不好，让你伤心了，我不要分手。”真的，他从来没有想象过他们会有分手的一天，这不在他概念中的一件事发生了，他毫无防备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy回抱住他，呜呜的哭着，颤抖着，拥抱总是让人的情绪崩裂，就像你安慰一个伤心的人说别哭，没事的，对方只会哭的更厉害。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但是，就像临时站在路边房檐下躲雨的路人，雨停了，目的地不同，还得各奔前程。短暂的情绪碰撞只能拖延并不能挽回。等Nnevvy的情绪稳定下来，她依旧推开了Bright，看着Bright无措的眼睛，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我想了一个晚上，我没有在说气话，是我可能没法再爱你了，而你也已经喜欢上别人了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我没有，我...."</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"嘘，听我说完。“Nnevvy用手堵住了Bright急不可耐想解释的嘴。Bright也只好听下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我们在一起三年了，三年足够了解一个人了，你了解我，我也了解你。曾经你不管多忙总会抽时间来陪我，面对面或是视频我都很满足，因为那个时间里，你的眼睛里只有我，我从不怀疑自己在你心里的位置，所以不管发生什么事，我都可以忍耐，就算你久久不在我身边，我也不担心你会离开我，我们还是很近。但是现在呢，我每时每刻都在担心，就算你在我身边我都觉得是那么的遥远，你的眼中也不再只有我。你或许不知道吧，昨天我们在逛街时，你会不自觉的想着什么笑起来，而我知道你在想谁。嘘，别否认。我喜欢你，是因为你是你，你有你的个性，而昨天你是那么的卑微，那么的小心翼翼，一切都随我的意思，即便是不喜欢的也要将就，装作喜欢，你以为我不知道吗？你觉得这样的将就和妥协你能坚持多久，而我又能爱这个不像你的你多久。这段时间的我也不喜欢这样的自己，她也不是你爱的样子。我不需要你的同情，不需要任何人的同情，网上同情我的人并不了解我，这种被施舍的感觉让我觉得窒息。我爱你，但我也爱自己，我不要这种爱里有妥协的意味，我也觉得我值得被更好的珍惜，而不是像现在这样，这样对我们所有人都不公平。你不用觉得对不起我，也不用补偿我，那都不是我想要的，你给了我，我也无法感动，和你在一起得日子我开心过，伤心过，迷惘过，满足过，没有一秒我觉得不值得，不是浪费，也不是辜负，我们都是最好的自己。如果这点变了，我们也应该懂得放手，让对方有机会成为更好的自己，而不是互相伤害，互相折磨，不是么？“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright被说的哑口无言，但他不想放弃，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Nnevvy，被这样轻易放弃，我爱你，再给我一次机会，我没想过和你分手，我心里只有你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy叹了口气，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我本来不想说的，但你太糊涂了，是不是所有人都知道了，你还要骗自己。你知不知道，昨天晚上你梦里叫的一直都是Win的名字。你为什么就不能承认你喜欢上他了？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright像是被狠狠地抽了一巴掌，脸上热辣辣的疼，他一直想否认的，一直埋在内心最深处的最黑暗角落里的东西被一朝狠狠地曝光在白日之下，他担惊受怕的掖着这个秘密偷着装着没事人一样的过着每一天，而这些时光都像是他偷来的，总有一天他得为它们付出沉重的代价。聪明如他，理智如他，又怎么会真的不知道自己对Win是什么样的感受，但是他怕了，他怕自己的一个不小心就把珍惜的东西统统摔碎，是他贪心，像Sarawat一样，想顾及所有人，但是没有一个能满足，全都伤害了。他不知道怎么办，所以就这样挨着日子，他不停的说服自己那只是单纯的关心，他骗别人，他更是在骗自己，但是这一天还是来了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy看着Bright眼神中的起伏，用手轻轻抚摸着Bright的脸颊，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没关系，我只是希望我们都别再这样骗自己了。再这样下去我会恨你的，你也会恨我的，我们都趁爱被耗尽前收手吧。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright看着女孩的眼睛，知道，这一次真的没有回旋的余地了，失去了，就失去了，一句话说再多遍，只要不是真心的都不会伤及根本，但是一旦走了心，放下只是一瞬间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy抹去了脸上的泪水，平静的说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，再陪我一天吧，最后做一次我一个人的Bright，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright艰难的点点头，他答应了女孩的请求，也不得不承认这段三年的关系走到了尽头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他们一起去了以前Bright最爱带Nnevvy去的野生沙滩，那里是他们的秘密基地，那里没有别人，没有现代设施，没有信号，是Bright最爱的大自然应有的最原始的样子。以前Nnevvy才来时很不适应，觉得这里什么都没有，但慢慢的Bright让她喜欢上了这个地方有的一切，这里是那样的安静，海浪一下一下拍湿脑中的思绪，海风带着淡淡的咸味袭来，脚下的沙子浸润了阳光的暖意，她在他的身边，他的怀里，他的肩头，他的耳畔，他的心尖，他会喋喋不休的跟她讲述和这里相关的一切，告诉她自己身边那些新奇的事，总会爆出一些不知从何而来的冷知识，让她莞尔。他的温暖，她的温柔，空气里弥漫着甜丝丝的气息。你能从对方眼中看见自己最美的样子，手掌里都是对方的温度，他们会自然的亲吻，拥抱，不想分开，而这里像是有魔力一样，时间好像能停下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">今天，他们俩就这样肩并肩的坐在沙滩上，一样的景色，一样的人，不一样的心事。他们聊了很多事，从初见，到在一起，再到后来发生的种种，有时会开心的笑起来，有时也会慢慢沉默，Bright想如果他们早一点沟通，是不是一切可以不一样，但是这个世界上从来没有如果。本来想看完日落就回去的，但一晚上没睡的Nnevvy还是不知不觉在Bright肩头睡着了，Bright没忍心叫醒她，等她醒来时只看见了漆黑海上孤独的月牙。她苦涩的笑笑，“即便这最后一天也还是有点缺憾呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">然后低下头，喃喃道，“以前来这里怎么没觉得时间会过的这么快？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起。我真的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Nnevvy钻进Bright怀里，最后她还是没能忍住泪水，海浪声夹杂着女孩的哭声，悲伤蔓延，化作男孩眼中散不去的幽暗。希望的总是和现实给的有所不同，正如这一天本可以结束于金色的夕阳，但却机缘巧合沉没于黑夜。他们都想给彼此最好的，但蓦然回首，发现已经找不到最好的样子了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">三年，爱过，谁会不痛？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 手机</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>泰腐看多了，可能在腐女群体里会觉得男男在一起太容易太正常了。但是，在现实中是很不容易的，如果是认真的，当事人要顾虑很多完全是情理之中，现实客观上会给他们的考验更是比比皆是，认同的人并没有那么多。</p><p>作者希望大家都可以以一种包容的心态去看待不同的观点，不要被群体裹挟着认同，要有独立分析和思考的能力。还没有了解就已经下了定论，这是一种简单轻松但是很不负责的处理方式，也会无形中影响你对自己生活方方面的决断，每个人都将会为自己言行负责。作者自己也在很努力的往这个方向进步，这不容易，但是很值得去做，你会发现自己越来越平和，思考越来越多样化，一句平实的话你可以在很多地方融会贯通，这是一件非常让人激动的事。</p><p>作者年纪也不小了，作者相信有些东西需要时间来教会作者，作者也相信很多比作者厉害的（和作者有相）同（爱）好（的人）们也许不用到作者这个年纪就可以懂得，宽以待人，严以律己，包容别人的不知道，感恩自己的知道，并且用这份知道让自己成为更好的人。</p><p>作者认为即便BrightWin不是情侣，但是一定程度上，他们是拥有彼此的，作为cp就会被放在一起谈及，就像现在不管一个人出现在哪里，总会出现另一个人的名字，明明他们都是独立的个体。长期的共事，互相包容支持，就会产生感情，成为对方重要的人。这份感情会如何发展，我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">送Nnevvy回家的路上两个人都没有说话，像是一天已经说尽了他们的一切，分别时也再无拥抱或是接触，只是淡淡的一句保重，情绪就那么多，累了，用完了，你会发现你可以淡然面对所有事。回家时时间刚过0点，Bright回到房间，泄气的倒在床上，房间里漆黑一片，安静的氛围被床头柜上的手机短信声打破，今天一天他都没有带手机出门，沙滩没有信号，带了也没什么用，他也想全心全意的陪伴Nnevvy度过这最后一天。他起身去拿手机，不出意外有很多信息未接收，最新的是Gunsmile找他打游戏的信息，Gunsmile发了不少，其中还有很多吐槽他怎么不回消息的信息。随便的回了”下次吧，今儿有事。“往上滑，最早的信息是Win发的，是问他今天什么时间有空对词，Bright这才想起来之前和Win说好了要周末约的，但是他忙着处理和Nnevvy的关系忘了这个约定，Win也只发了这一条，之后再无下文，Win似乎总是这样，话不多，他对待事情似乎总有种care free 的感觉，只是个简单的问题，却也难住了Bright，他有很多话想和Win说，但是内疚感和压抑感都阻止着他，想了很久，回复了”对不起，家里有事没能回你，我们明早在公司见时对吧。“一直到Bright睡着了，Win都没有回复，Bright想着Win可能的反应，他会生气么？他会不在意吗？他会问我去哪里了么？他会......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">第二天Bright早早的就到了公司等Win，Win到公司时看见Bright正在沙发上睡觉，他悄悄走到Bright身边，蹲下来，用手托着脸看着Bright的睡颜，若有所思。Bright看上去很疲惫，眼下有深深的阴影，脸颊压在沙发扶手上鼓起一个肉肉的弧度，显得很可爱，这是这个高冷男孩不经意会露出的软萌一面，大家都觉得Bright很坚强，觉得他经验丰富，在娱乐圈已经8年了，什么没见过，什么没经历过，优越的外貌和资源，他有什么好不满足的。但是Win知道这一切的背后，Bright付出了什么，他可以看见Bright的脆弱。他很早就知道Bright这个人，他和他有着共同的朋友，不经意间总能听到和他相关的一切，他们本可以在同一所大学，但是Bright之后转走了，缘分却没放过他们，又让他们遇见。Win看似单纯简单，但作为一个富家子弟，他过早的已看透了金钱背后的尔虞我诈，利益至上，他太能明白每一个获得都要等价交换，每一份天赋都要用自身别的幸福去交换，就像他自己，外人看来如此完美，可是他为了这份完美放弃了多少快乐。人永远无法得到所有想要的东西，但却也执着的为着获得更多而奋力奔跑。同样，人都会更加注意别人光鲜的那一面，觉得那就是生活的全部，可是怎么可能？谁不是背着十字架在前进，越是光鲜，越是沉重。所以Win只想Bright在自己身边时可以感到轻松，感到自在，他从不要求什么，Bright给他什么，他就留下什么，他不想强加任何东西给Bright，在他眼中Bright已经承受的够多了，他只想去满足Bright，他可以藏起自己的欲望，藏起自己的黑暗面，即便有些事他已经洞悉根本，但如果那并不是Bright想要的，他愿意自己一人承受。他只想守护着他，不要任何回报，因为这份愿意是他的事，即便他们没有结果，但只要那天还没来，这份情感还没消散，他就会用自己的方式享受所拥有的在一起的每一刻。就像现在，他可以看着他安睡，他可以用手掌隔着最近的距离抚摸他的脸颊，他可以听见空气中他一下一下的呼吸声，一起一伏的胸膛，还有等他醒来，他们又可以共度欢乐的一天，这一切他都觉得满足。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果得到你的代价是你的快乐，那么我宁愿你从来不属于我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright突然深吸一口气，眉头一皱，Win知道他要醒来，赶紧收住了自己眼神里的情绪，迎接Bright的是一双无辜的大眼睛，Bright也没想到Win的突然出现，要命的是自己正睡得乱七八糟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”嗯，那个，我昨天出门急没带手机，不好意思啊，放你鸽子了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win顿时一脸委屈，”那你说你怎么赔偿我？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”。。。。赔偿？！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win一脸当然了，“本少爷的周末时间可是非常金贵的，一般都用在家人身上，不过看在你也是用在家人身上，就不和你计较了！但今儿中饭得你请。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright尴尬的笑笑，但也松了口气，说，“就知道吃，好好好，P今儿请客。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">午休时间，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，周六带女友去Siam约会的吧～好甜蜜呀！”Gunsmile一进化妆间就只看见了Bright一个人站在镜子前，就大大咧咧的喊了起来，膀子也勾了上去，趁Bright抬眼一愣的时间，又得意洋洋的滔滔不绝，“哈，想知道我怎么知道的，我一哥们儿周六也在Siam，还拍了你们的照片，今儿才发给我，你看你俩笑得那叫个腻歪，唉，他要早点发给我，那我肯定昨儿就识相的不找你了。难怪电话都不接，和嫂子嘿嘿嘿起不来了吧，哈哈哈，你....”嘴就被Bright捂住了，发现Bright并没在看他，Gunsmile顺着Bright慌乱眼神，看到了坐在门背后沙发上的Win，他也慌了，进来时没注意门后还有人，那么大声，Win应该全都听到了，赶紧说，“可能我看错了。Win你别多想。”真是烂到不行的欲盖弥彰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win抬起头，一脸八卦的笑容，“啥照片呀，你有好东西怎么也不发给我一份，还是不是我Bro。这么好的逗P’Bright的机会就这么没了。”之后还一脸可惜的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Gunsmile真是一秒都不想待在这个空间里，更不敢看Bright的眼神，就赶紧打着哈哈告辞了，Bright看着又如正常人一样埋下头吃饭的Win，心里竟然有点不舒服，但又说不清道不明。他很希望Win可以问他点什么，他也想解释点什么，但又不知从何说起。人们总是这样，既渴望又胆怯，既不敢靠近，又不想远离。Win一口一口吃完了面前的饭，就起身说去洗手间，Bright看着他的背影，心里问Win：你真的一点不在意么？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay和New两个人嬉笑打闹着遛进洗手间，正欢脱的讨论着马上去吃点啥，但突然一个隔间里传来剧烈的呕吐声，两个人皱了皱眉头，Tay听着咳嗽的声音有点熟悉，拍拍门：“哥们儿，没事吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“咳，咳……没事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">门开了，一个高高瘦瘦的身影走了出来，微微弯着腰，在洗手池边开水洗脸漱口，一抬头，本就白皙的脸被打湿后更显苍白，New惊讶道，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win!没事吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win扯扯嘴角，“没事没事，就是贪吃吃坏肚子了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哈哈哈，就知道，我要跟Bright说，让他看着你点。”New说这话时没注意到Win脸上滑过的一丝惊慌，但被他旁边的Tay尽收眼底，拉拉New，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你就别落井下石了，被Bright知道指不定嘲笑成啥样，给nong留点面子吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">New想想也是，点点头，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看着Tay感激的一笑，就先出去了，New见Win走远了，忍不住问，“你不是说Bright喜欢Win么，为什么不让Bright知道？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay若有所思，摇摇头，喃喃道：“告诉他，他又能怎么样。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">又是风平浪静的一天，Bright从Win的表现上看不出一点不对的痕迹，Win真的就表现的像是一个好同事，好兄弟，似乎从那天在化妆间看见Win哭后，就再也看不到Win真实的情绪了，敏感话题总会被Win巧妙的绕开，不给一丝机会让他解释。那一切看似已经回到了从前的状态，但是，Bright开始懂得Win说的，他们回不去的意思了。是他们脑中都已经产生了一个想法，不管这个想法被不被接受，它都是客观存在的，为一切提供了另一种解读方式。即便是一样的人和事，他们看见的也会不一样。Bright真的好希望Win可以主动和自己谈论那些或许私密的话题，好希望Win可以告诉他内心的真实感受，他也很希望自己可以勇敢的告诉Win，他分手了，但是然后呢？这样的自己还值得吗？他们真的可以在一起吗？他们有未来吗？家人会怎么对待这件事？千百个问题让Bright停在原地，同时Win毫无破绽的表现，无形中在他们间隔绝开一堵墙，因为一切都看似没什么问题，而他真的应该打破这个平衡么？他也不知道该怎样把这个话题延伸向他们想要的方向，他在等待一个时机，这样的等待让他焦灼，这样漫无目的的琢磨让他心烦意乱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">晚上下班时，Tay叫他们几个去他家打游戏，但Win说自己要回去赶论文就没去。Bright跟着Tay去了Tay家，一帮人玩到很晚，兴起又喝起了酒，Bright很久没有这样释放了，他觉得这种被酒精麻痹的感觉很舒服，就好像你可以不用那么理智的考虑问题的方方面面了，当一个想法产生，你已经在做了。你想唱就唱，不用担心自己破音了，你想骂人就骂人，不用再顾及颜面。一帮人嘻嘻哈哈到了深夜，大家伙纷纷告别，Tay关上门发现Bright还两眼愣神的靠在沙发上，Tay走近了一看，看来是喝多了，就半开玩笑的说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”Bright，要不要叫你家那位来接回家？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright回过脸来说：”谁呀？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay哼了一声，”还能是谁呀，你这还脚踏几条船哈？！“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这话就像是触动了Bright敏感的神经，加之酒精的刺激，和这两天的压力，他一下就在Tay面前哭成了个傻子，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”P，我分手了。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay一下就愣在那里了，他完全对这个重磅炸弹毫无准备。他难以置信的看着眼前这个平时冷静的像块石头的人情绪崩溃在自己面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你们是不是看我都是个傻子，Nnevvy说我喜欢Win，你们是不是都这么觉得，就我还在以为自己掩饰的很好。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这点不得不说Tay还是很认同的，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我好蠢，我什么都不敢做，不行，“说着拿出了手机，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay赶紧问，”你干嘛？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我要打电话给Win，我要告诉他我分手了。“说着就开始拨号，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay吓得劈手掀掉了Bright的手机，他知道这是个大事，Bright还没有准备好，而且，酒醉后的电话最会出岔子。是应该让Win知道这件事，但不是让当下这个状态的Bright去告知，否则Win应该相信还是只当是酒后的胡言乱语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，你清醒点，这时候不适合打电话，你想说什么呀？跟我说吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我被甩了呀，P，她不要我了，我好难受，三年呀，三年我从来没有想过分手。我这么珍惜的关系我都没能留住，我还能留住什么，我谁都照顾不好，我算什么东西，我有什么能力，我自己在想什么我都不知道。我好累，我每天都不知道自己在折腾什么，好不容易有了出头日，就没过过一天安稳日子，我真的好累，我什么都不想要了，我什么都不要了。我快被逼疯了，我什么都不想顾了，我只要......呜呜呜呜。"最后一句话没说完，就被哭声掩盖了，Tay看着眼前哭得已经没有形象的Bright，叹了口气，就让他发泄吧。他也只有22岁，却似乎已经经历了很多，别人可能5年才会遇上的事，他这三个月就已经经历了。旁观者对他的要求，反过来如果发生在自己身上，你是否还能有那份清明。你想要他承认或是跨过的那道鸿沟，哪有电视剧里演的那么简单。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">夜晚的人会更加感性，也有很多坚强的人会在黑夜里一个人哭泣。黑夜真的可以很温柔，给了人情绪，给了人发泄的时间，像一个优雅的听众，虽不能帮你解决问题，但只是倾诉倾听就已经很好了。这样，第二天，我们又可以再次变为坚强的自己，情绪的沉重已然有所减轻，我们又可以去接受更多的是是非非。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">只是，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他们或许没有注意到，之前被Tay掀掉的Bright的手机在争抢中已经拨出去了电话，通话保持着，安安静静，过了很久才默默地挂断。手机的屏幕光慢慢熄灭，黑屏像是深渊，用黑色的眼睛，不动声色的洞察一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 假装</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>其实把问题归在外物上总是容易的，从自身找原因往往需要更多的勇气。行有不得，反求诸己。那其实是能最快解决问题的方法。</p><p>生活其实大多数时候都是平淡的，没有那么多的跌宕起伏。或者这么说，你的投入和回报是成正比的，如果你是个喜欢激情的人，觉得生活中必须是充满激情，同样你要为之付出同等的精力；如果你只取一瓢饮，希望细水长流，那可能你的生活会很平淡很平静。什么样的人会选择什么样的生活，无关对错，你眼中的好，不一定是别人眼中的好，你的快乐，也可能会是别人的痛苦。</p><p>几次访谈看下来，Bright和Win的爱情观很不一样，这反而让作者非常兴奋，不一样想法的人在一起才更加带感，互补才会长久，而且我们所设想的条条框框往往和现实背道而驰。仔细看，你会发现他们已经和一年前的自己不一样了，改变悄无声息，互相的影响潜移默化，之后的发展我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">第二天早上醒来，头痛欲裂，Bright揉揉眼睛发现周围的布置很不熟悉，Tay的声音从身后传来，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“醒啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一转头，看见Tay正悠闲的端着一杯咖啡，坐在桌边，他这才反应过来，昨儿在Tay家喝断片了。真是难得，自己平时很有节制的，希望没有太出洋相，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay看他那个样子，试探性的问了问，“还记得昨儿说了什么吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一愣，“说了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay苦笑着摇摇头，果然不让他打那个电话是正确的决定，Tay站起身走到Bright的身边，拍拍他的肩膀，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“最近你压力很大吧，熬熬就过去了，只要自己问心无愧，别太为难自己。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright沉默的看看Tay，点点头，可是他真的问心无愧吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">今天原计划是Bright和Win一起去Jennie姐家录《假偶天成》最后一集的reaction，但是左等右等，Win就是没来，而且一直联系不上。这真的很奇怪，Win是从来不迟到的，不知道怎么回事，最后时间紧张，只好Bright一个人上了。他坐在Jennie和Go中间，看着画面里Win清纯可爱的样子，忍不住露出发自内心的笑容。他真的好怀念那段时光，他和Win当时达成共识，他们在片场就是Sarawat 和Tine，他们就是情侣，再亲密的互动他们都能顺利消化，他们之间的化学反应感染着现场的每个人。他感叹原来男孩子也可以这么可爱，他是真的爱上了眼前这个Tine的一切，每个微笑都让他心动，他可以把所有的喜欢归结于入戏，所有的情感在戏中尽情表达，他想让眼前这个人成为他的唯一。当时Win是那么的触手可及，他可以拥抱他，亲吻他，抚摸他，那种距离让他记住了Win身上独有的体香，那种会让他平静安心的味道，抱着Win的时候，贴着Win的胸膛，可以感受到对方加速的心跳，而他自己再装作淡定，也无法掩饰涨红了的耳朵，这一切想来是多么的快乐和悠闲，每天喜欢的人就在身边，做着喜欢的事，剧本的范围也隔绝了很多外在可能的阻碍，像是一个世外桃源，而他越来越分不清，什么是真的，什么是假的，又或许从来这一切都不是假的。而现在即便他们每天在一起，但是心似乎遥远了，他再也没有什么理由去触摸Win，没有机会去表达心中那份别样的情感。太多的东西束缚了他的手脚，让他只能远远看着，维持着所谓的正常。Jennie姐瞅见Bright突然满脸失意，还以为是剧情的影响，拿他打趣，Bright也赶紧清醒过来，赶紧好好做出反应。心里自己骂自己，怎么连工作时都三心二意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">拍摄结束回到公司后还是不见Win，Bright也发了消息给Win，都没有回复，最后助理姐姐只能去联系了Win的家人，得知Win昨儿没回家，是在公寓里过夜的。Bright已经开始进入了胡思乱想模式，他想到了很多可能性，可能只是睡过了，也能是出门忘了带手机，但会不会是出门时出车祸了，现在在医院，会不会......Bright简直不敢往下想。他把手机从包里翻出来，想看看Win有没有回复，但是发现了手机上有一个未接来电，是Tay的，他滑出通话记录，想给Tay回个电话，结果他发现自己昨晚上给Win打过电话，那个时间他应该正在Tay家里喝酒呀，怎么会和Win还在打电话，他一点不记得他和Win说过什么，但是又想起了Tay今儿早上问他的问题，他有了很不祥的预感。他赶紧打电话给Tay，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，钱包还在我家呢，你不要的话，我就直接提现了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Tay，我昨儿有打电话给Win吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“阿？没有呀，但是你的确想打，但我没让呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但这通话记录显示我和Win打过电话。我没说什么吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“蟹，该死。”Tay的话让Bright的心一下掉到了谷底，随着Tay把昨晚的情况大概和Bright讲述了一遍，Bright的心越来越凉，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay见Bright不说话，"Win今天还好吗？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright愣愣的回答，“他没来上班。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay沉默了一下，“Bright，昨儿我和New看见Win中午在厕所呕吐，他是不是最近身体不舒服？喂，喂？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright脑子已经无法正常思考了，他只想现在立即马上见到Win，他要亲眼看到Win好端端的站在他眼前，他从来没有这么不顾一切的想要见到一个人，虽然他完全不知道那个人现在究竟身在何处，抱着试一试的心情，他往Win的公寓飞奔，心里默默祈祷，别出事，别出事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">当Bright气喘吁吁的几乎是砸开Win的房门时，开门的Win一脸惊讶的看着眼前这个只来得及看自己一眼，就累得摊在地上的Bright。他把Bright拉进房里，Bright看着眼前这个没事人一样的Win,</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“为什么没去上班？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win揉揉眼睛，抓着乱糟糟的头发，抱歉的笑笑，“不好意思，昨儿晚上赶论文太晚了，睡过了。你等我一下，我马上就好。”说着就进了浴室，洗漱声传来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright觉得自己有些滑稽，是不是自己太夸张了，如果没有那通电话，没有Tay跟他说的Win在知道他周末陪的所谓的家人是Nnevvy后，撑着没事的样子去洗手间呕吐的事，他也就被糊弄过去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">不对，Win的表现正常到不对。Bright起身走进Win的房间，里面像上次他来时一样，干净得就像Win这个人一样，床头放着的药瓶吸引了Bright的注意力，他拿过来一看，是安眠药，瓶子已经空了，他像是想到了什么，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“P‘Bright，你要不要喝点什么？”Win的声音从背后传来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright转过身，Win看见Bright不对的表情，和手里捏着的空瓶子，神色有一丝不易觉察的慌乱，转瞬即逝，但这并没有逃过Bright的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我好了，我们走吧。”Win轻松地抓了抓吹得半干的头发，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright还是那样看着Win，Win受不了那样的眼神，转身往门口走，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你昨天吃了多少这个？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win一边穿外衣，一边说，“没多少。你帮我把灯关了，我们可以走了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你今儿早上没能起来是不是因为这个？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不是。”轻飘飘的一个回应，当你足够了解一个人时，答案是不是字面上的意思你早就了然于心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我昨天给你打电话了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那个背影只是顿了顿，又开始穿鞋，想没听见一样，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”P’Bright，帮我把桌上的钱包带上。我今儿这么迟去，肯定要挨骂了，你得帮我呀。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright走到Win的身边，看着闷头专心穿鞋的Win，蹲下来，看着Win的脸说，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，对不起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win依旧在认真的穿鞋，但是Bright看见他系鞋带的手有点发抖，Bright伸过手去，想抓住Win的手，但被Win躲开，Bright索性挡在门口，Win淡淡的看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，别这样。我们......”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“嘘，别说，我们走吧。”Win止住了Bright的话头，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但是Bright真的受够了，他不要再这样粉饰太平，这种漫无边际的压迫感让他觉得窒息，他不相信Win真的像表现的这样淡然，他们都应该从这样的状态中解脱出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我分手了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win叹了口气，慢慢坐了下来，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你为什么就不能……唉，算了，你想我说什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我不知道，但是，你能不能不要再什么都憋在心里，装作没事一样，你可以跟我说的，有些事情不是你想的那样，你不要就这么接受了，我可以解释的，我也愿意告诉你的，但你要给我机会说呀。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”说什么呀？“Win抬起头，苍白的脸上带着不合时宜的笑意，更显凄凉，“说对不起嘛？对不起，都是我的错，不是因为我你们不会分手，是我拖累了你，让你为难了。”Win的语气平缓，像是在说着和自己不相关的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright想过很多种Win会对他分手的反应，但没有一种是现在这样的，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起，一直拖累着你，让你一直帮我，你本来可以有更好的选择的，不用和我这个不知道从哪里来的新人一起被认为是同性恋，被误解，被我的粉丝攻击，我真的不知道该怎么做才能让这一切停下来。我也不想一直想着你，我以为我睡着了就不用再想了，但是可笑的是，我梦里全是你，更可笑的是，我竟然不想醒来。好幼稚，我竟然也会说出这种话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win用一个手托着脸，撑在膝盖上，看着对面的Bright，像在认真临摹最珍视的人的样子，但那个眼神里满是无奈和荒芜，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“唉，我真的好想好想把最好的都给你，我想变成更好的人，变成你喜欢的样子，更配和你站在一起，但结果是我给你带来的是误解，分手，还有伤痛，连我自己最可怕的那一面我都没能控制住，暴露在你面前。我说你想逃，其实我才是那个没勇气的，我不敢表现出来，我不敢问，我有什么资格要求那些解释和理解，我不过是你现在的一个同事。你在圈内8年了，这是你热爱的地方，而我，总有一天要离开这里。你身边来来去去那么多人，也许很快你就不再需要我了，我又何必纠缠你。我真的很恨自己，我时常想，会不会换一个人,你就不用这么痛苦了？比起现在的光环，你会不会更愿意回到过去没有我的样子。我怕把你拉进我的黑暗里，我真的没有想束缚你，我只想默默陪着你就好。对不起，之前是我把事情弄复杂了，但我真的也没有能力改变这个现状。你不用担心我，我很好。你也不用一直照顾我，不用担心我会跟不上你。你知道的，我和你想象中不一样。不要有压力，也不要为我改变，如果和我相关的什么让你难过了，就放下吧，我只想你快乐，你能做自己。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">爱一个人，再光鲜的人，也许都会低到尘土里吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright听着Win说的话，他第一次知道Win在他面前是多么的卑微，也许一直以来不是他在包容保护Win，而是Win一直在守护他吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，对不起，你对我而言不是一个普通的同事。你......"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win打断他说，“Bright，如果你还没有准备好，就不要往下说。我知道这不容易，我也没有在逼你。是呀，也许有人会觉得你分手了，我不应该开心么？可是我真的应该开心么？你分手了，就意味着我们可以在一起么？”他停住，看着Bright，这个问题也是Bright久久没有答案的，Win接着说，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你也会觉得疑惑吧？其实隔在我们之间的不是Nnevvy，少了她，你一样迷茫不是么？隔在我们之间的从来都是我们自己，这样胆怯的我，那样迟疑的你，我们可能都没有自信可以接受彼此，都没有准备好。没事的，你不用向我证明什么，我一直都在，你一回头就可以看见我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright伸出手，敷上了Win的脸颊，这一次Win没有躲，带着淡淡的笑意，Bright觉得自己的眼睛很酸，他抱住Win，这一刻他太需要抱住怀里这个人，他又闻到了那种让他安静的气息，感受到了那渐渐加速的心跳，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，我是喜欢你的，对不起，太晚说这句话了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“没关系，我都知道。我也一样。”Win的声音痒痒懒懒的，宠溺的抚慰了Bright的内心。Bright知道，自己可能再也不会遇见这么包容自己的人了，明明已经那么喜欢了，为什么还会无法多迈近一步。人的心理可能就是这样可笑，就像你会很想很想得到一样东西，你也知道那样东西对你而言多么珍贵，失去它你会多么的可惜，而正是这一个个的想法让你会小心翼翼，瞻前顾后，当那样东西唾手可得时，你甚至会怀疑真的就这么容易么？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">其实为什么还没得到，就要考虑失去会怎么样呢？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，给我点时间，我不会让你等太久的，相信我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我一直都相信你，即便你骗我，我也知道你没有坏心的，我知道你是什么样的人，是我自己不够坚强，还是没法坦然接受你和别人在一起，我还是自私的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，没关系，在我身边时你不必坚强，我知道你和我以前想的不一样，但你比我想的还要好，好到我觉得我自己配不上你，好到我想为你做一切。对不起，是我一直在骗自己，我喜欢的人一直都是你，梦里出现的也是你，包括上次在你公寓，我也知道那不是Tine，一直都是你，只有你才能让我失去理智。我喜欢你，只因为你是你，你的所有，你的好，你的坏，你的纯白，你的黑暗。别一个人胡思乱想，让我担心，我想知道和你相关的一切，我们都不要再假装了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win满足的勾起了嘴角，手掌摩挲着Bright的后背，把脸埋进Bright的颈窝，平静的回应，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“好的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">To be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 睡颜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>虐的差不多了，再这么下去作者也受不了了。。。作者在感情中一向是直来直往的个性，不喜欢拐弯抹角，觉得很多事都是人把它弄复杂了，本身其实没那么难，所以自己的文也不会搞得太纠结。作者真是糖也不擅长写，虐也写不下去。。。无语子。。。</p><p>清水了几章，作者的小破车也得开出来晒晒太阳了～大家凑活着看吧～本来想把doi全过程放在同一章里，但是考虑到卡在doi前太不厚道，所以就切开了～本章也放一点~</p><p>7月3日Mamacup live上作者特别喜欢Bright说的一句话：<br/>“任何的事情都需要时间去经历。等它到来的一瞬间，一切都值得了。”<br/>作者感觉这句话用在他们的相遇上也很适合。话说，这个live真是好甜，作者啥都听不懂仍然笑到脸酸。</p><p>如果要担心的话那永远不是一个头，没在一起时担心会不会在一起，在一起了会担心会不会分手，在一起久了会担心会不会结婚，结婚了会担心会不会离婚，结婚久了会担心有没有孩子，有了孩子会担心孩子的教育，孩子大了又是一轮关于恋爱结婚生子的担心循环……这是个没有尽头的事，生活就是这样琐碎和不确定，不要过于担心还没有发生的事情，因为它还没有到来，你什么也做不了，不如带着积极的心态过好现在的生活，活在当下，享受当下。只要我们还在一起，就珍惜这每一分每一秒，长长久久不也是一个相比较而言的概念么？Bright和Win的将来我们也一起带着积极的心态边走边看吧~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天后，他们还是没有在一起，但是他们之间的距离被拉近了，Bright和Win都开始坦然面对他们对彼此的感情，不再把这份感情藏在内心深处黑暗的角落，但就像关在地牢里很久的人，刚走出来时总会不适应，总会害怕阳光，可是那份对自由和可能性的向往依旧会支持他们走出去。Bright和Win也在适应这新的状态，学习和这份情感坦然相处。他们都不想对方改变自己，但却也都默默做着改变，为对方而做出改变，因为是那个人，所以值得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright有意无意的会向身边的人透露自己已经是单身了，听到的人很统一的第一时间会看向Win，如果正好Win就在Bright身边，也听见了对话，也不会去躲避那个眼神，表情很淡然，反而会让对方不好意思继续那个话题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">更多的时间他们会只是两个人待在一起，Bright不会再拉别人加入他们的对话，一直讲话的那个不再只是Bright，安静聆听的也不再只是Win。有时他们可能只是这么安静的坐着，各自干着各自的事情，时不时抬头确认一下对方的状态，外人看来可能显得他们冷漠，但其实他们给了对方陪伴，想找我，我随时都在，并且给了彼此空间，让彼此在最舒服的氛围里存在，这一切的节奏都是一种难能可贵的默契与理解。那个氛围只属于他们两个人，不欢迎任何人打破，他们和对方说话时别人似乎都消失了。两人上节目的互动也越来越自然，越来越亲密，总会一直看着对方说话，不经意间露出的微笑和小动作会让节目的工作人员都忍不住一脸磕到了的样子。Gunsmile也就只敢在背后和Tay吐槽：“就知道Bright那家伙藏不住了，你看看这哪是刚分手的状态，以前怎么没觉得Bright这么爱笑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Tay笑着拍拍Gunsmile的肩，可能Bright分手的痛苦只有他看见过吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">痛苦本身只是一种情绪，感受到痛苦其实是一种选择。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">有的人选择沉溺其中，将一切往上面联系，就像把原本白色的布硬生生的推进了黑色的染缸，推进去的人是你自己，你却怪这个不会动的染缸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">有的人选择究其根源，解决问题，不让自己重蹈覆辙，抱着白布的时候就离黑色的染缸远一点。问题解决了，便也不会再感受到痛苦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这世间有些因果是客观的，有些因果是主观的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他们会一起下班，分别时Bright会习惯性的摸摸Win的头，下车后看着Win的车灯消失在路口。晚上Bright会在想起Win时，打电话告诉他，我现在在想你。会把帮Win拍的照片放在自己的摄影号上，会把一些Win的照片投稿给摄影杂志，通过一些小事让生活中再多一点Win的痕迹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win晚上睡不着的时候，会给Bright打电话，总是刚响一下就接通了。Win会慢慢告诉Bright他们遇见之前就已经存在的那些联系，告诉他，每次听到别人提起Bright，自己是什么样的感受，告诉Bright第一次见他时时间像是停止了，别人眼里似乎只是几秒钟，但是对他而言又很漫长，那时的Bright对他而言已经不是陌生人了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他们常常在众人面前提及初见，这乍一听尴尬又无礼的初见，在他们心里却有着别的意义，等了多久，经历了多少事才遇见眼前这个人，也许只要其中一个微乎及微的环节变动了，就不一样了，哪怕是那些可能让他们早点遇见的环节，也许也并不能让他们走到现在这一步。也因为遇见了，之前的一切都变得有意义，之后的未知都充满了希望。以前都在跑，眼中只有最终的那个目的地，沿途有什么都不重要，但现在在对方身边时，可能因为不知道目的地究竟会是什么样的，可能因为连什么时候终结都不知道，总算可以平静下来享受所拥有的每一分每一秒了，看看身边的人和事，记住当下我们还在彼此身边的心情。Bright也渐渐明白了，为什么Win在爱与被爱之间会选自己爱的人，会不在意和爱的人在一起哪怕只是短短的时间。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win的失眠似乎还是没有好转，每天Bright看着他疲惫的样子心里都很不好受，他不知道自己该怎么做。Win其实已经在接受治疗了，只是一切都还需要时间，那天Bright和Win说好了在Win的治疗中心会面，去下一站活动地点，他到的时候工作人员告诉他，Win在治疗过程中睡着了，Bright去了Win睡觉的房间，撑在床边看着沉睡中的Win，他不想打扰他，真的是忍了又忍，才没去摸Win细嫩的脸颊，Bright甚至觉得很少看见有女孩子的皮肤比Win要好，他发现自己很喜欢看Win的睡颜，这也许就是为什么他总爱拍下来用来发状态，他开始有了一个念头。这个念头在不断地生长，每次看见Win闭着眼睛休息就更深的扎根在他的思绪中，终于在他们拍枕头广告一起躺在一张床上，一转头就可以看见像在沉睡的Win时，他觉得自己再也无法让这个念头停留在脑子里了。Win一直对Bright有着不可拒绝的诱惑力，就是可以什么都不做却牵动着Bright的思绪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">晚上Win送Bright到家，Bright突然一脸惊讶的说自己钥匙没带，Bright妈和舅舅回佛统府了，自己看来是无家可归了。Win看着Bright噼里啪啦说了一大堆可怜兮兮的话，微微一笑，调转车头往自己的公寓开去，路上当Bright正在庆幸自己计谋得逞时，一句话飘了过来，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“下次想去我公寓直接说就行了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright的耳朵一下就红了，“你怎么知道我骗你的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win还是一样的微笑，“你耳朵红了，我就是试试你，我也刚刚才知道。我真是太喜欢看你害羞的样子了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright心里恨恨，这段日子过得太安逸，真是都快忘了这家伙有多腹黑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">晚上他们各自干着各自的事，比起腻歪的小情侣，他们感觉早就不是那个状态的人了，他们虽然有着不同的成长轨迹和家庭背景，但似乎都达到了同样的效果，让他们的内心比同龄人要成熟，所以他们总能以一种更加成熟的状态面对彼此，让彼此安心，这种氛围似乎不需要过多的沟通，就像他们从不会对对方真的生气一样，因为是对方，所以理解。Win坐在沙发上投入的看论文的参考书籍，Bright看过去的那个角度，暖白色灯光下的Win可爱软萌间透着绅士气质，他也不客气的走过去像猫一样枕着Win的大腿接着听他耳机里的音乐，Win也只是宠溺的笑笑，把书往旁边挪了挪，空出空间，Bright闭着眼睛，仍然可以听见书页翻动的声音，越来越催眠，就在他快睡着的时候，翻动声好像停止了，他睁开眼，抬眼看见Win正在看他，和刚才那个角度不一样，Win背着光的脸显得阴沉冷峻，那个眼神似乎可以看透一切而不带一丝温度，一种压力感袭来，像是要把他吞没。这不是他第一次看见这样的Win，所以他并不吃惊，他甚至有些兴奋，因为这样的一面只有他才看见过，只有在他身边，Win才会显露出来。他伸手勾住Win的脖子，把他的头拉了下来，吻上了Win的嘴唇，分开时，Win摸摸Bright的头，像在撸猫一样，问，“怎么了？”但似乎他一点也不惊讶Bright的举动，或者说从来没有什么让他觉得惊讶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright像是被刺激到了，也像是被鼓励到了，他起身拉着Win进了Win的房间，把Win推倒在床上，压了上去，“你说呢？”心想着这下你还不惊讶？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">结果Win只是带着那熟悉的微笑，凑到他耳边，声音挠着Bright的心，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“那就别让我失望。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一转脸，Win的眼神已经没有了之前的温度，邪魅中带着蛊惑，让Bright的血一下就涌了上来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一手扯开了Win永远不安分敞开的衬衫领口，多少次，他幻想着把手伸进那敞开的领口，抓住那个人的胸肌，按住那个人的心脏。现在衬衫已经完全敞开，搭在Win身体的两边，一览无余的上半身，Bright的手掌贴上了牛奶般白皙的肌肤，刷过Win紧实的肌肉，顺着肌肉的纹路往下，带着老茧的手掌让这抚摸多了一些有层次触感，滑过胸前两点，他能感受到Win身体微微的抖动，一样的敏感，索性弯下腰，将它们含入口中，灵活的舌尖不断的逗弄，舔舐乳晕，不时在齿间轻轻摩擦那越来越硬的两点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">麻酥酥的刺激传来，Win不禁闭上双眼，头往后仰，眉心微皱，皓齿轻咬住自己的下嘴唇，Bright抬起头看见这一幕，血管喷张。Win说过很多次Bright的嘴唇很美，他想亲，但也许Bright没有告诉过Win，其实Win的嘴唇才是他致命的诱惑，那个丰满的厚度，浅浅的唇色，他很早就想咬下去，而拍戏时就曾经没忍住把Win的嘴唇咬破了，这种带着一丝甜腥味的触感激发了他内心所有的狼性，他用舌尖去逗弄Win咬着的嘴唇，趁Win一个松口，一下将他嘴唇咬住，吮吸，亲吻，侵入，很快就将它们染上了欲望的颜色。当氧气耗尽他们才分开，Win大口的喘着气，脸颊绯红，手指酥软，就算窒息，他也没发推开或是拒绝眼前这个人。迷乱的眼神看着露出狡猾笑意的Bright，俯下身亲吻着他的眼睛，嘴角，耳垂，喉结，锁骨，描绘着Win腰部的弧度，在腰部最细的那里反复摩挲，一路往下，解开了Win的外裤，咬住Win的内裤边沿，鼻息喷在Win的小腹，灼热且撩人，Win只觉得下身涨得发痛，渴望解脱，下一秒，Bright往下一拉，Win的分身就弹了出来，Win的压抑轻松了一些，Bright开始舔弄眼前的火热，像舔冰棍那样，顺着根部往上吞吐，从侧面吸进包着外层的部分，舌头，上下刷弄，等到了尖端，一口包住，一吮，Win深深哈出一口气，声带带着颤音，刺激着Bright的鼓膜，有了以前那次的经验，他也知道了怎样能让Win快乐，一波一波的快感很快吞噬了Win，不多时就释放在Bright口中，Bright脱干净了两人的衣服，吐出口中的液体，用手接住，借着这份湿滑，慢慢推进Win还没缓过来的身体中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">猝不及防，痛感袭来，Win知道正在发生什么，他默默地忍受着，痛到深处，他眼中弥漫起水汽，Bright看着Win隐忍的脸愈来愈惨白，他感受过，知道这是什么样的疼痛，他心疼了，停了下来，Win感受到了Bright的迟疑，他撑起身子，脸靠Bright越来越近，然后嘴唇贴上了Bright的嘴唇，Bright还在享受这份主动的柔软，就被Win翻身骑在了身下，Bright想说看来今晚又得失守了，就看见Win扶着自己的分身狠狠地坐了下去，那一下子的被丝绒般紧致包裹的快感几乎让他立刻射出来，但同时他看到Win因为极度疼痛而直不起的身子，低着头，黑发垂下，撑着床面的手臂颤抖着，他赶紧把Win抱进怀里，但这一切动作都牵动着Win的疼痛，让他抽着冷气，Bright抽出自己的分身，已经带出来殷红，他慌乱的把一身冷汗的Win放倒在床上，想起身时被Win一手勾住脖子，耳朵被代到Win嘴边，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对不起，那天让你那么痛苦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright心里五味杂陈，难过的转头看向Win苍白的脸，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看着Bright的眼睛，“没关系的，给我。我想要你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这声音像是一个摄人心魄的指令，Bright无法自拔，看着Win勾人的眼神，他心里又燃起了火，有了之前的进入，这次的推进已经不那么费力，他学着之前Win和他发生关系时的方式，摸索到了Win的敏感点，几番抽插，他感受到Win的身体正在发生变化，内壁越发湿滑，眼下的人的脸上又泛起了红晕，呼吸越发急促，记得那时候拍两人被打的戏时，躺在地上的Win也像现在这样喘息着，Bright当时觉得多看一眼自己都把持不住了。Bright把Win修长的腿架在肩上，附身亲吻着Win微烫的脸颊，舌尖刷过Win右脸颊上的那颗自带苏点的痣，双手在这期间已经和以往一样轻易的抓住捏紧了Win的两只纤细的手腕，压在Win头两侧的床面上，开始了新的一轮推进，速度由慢到快，由浅及深，最后每一下都撞得Win身体不受控制的抖动，Win的声音环绕着Bright，不断刺激Bright，他能感觉到Win手腕处传来的挣扎，但Win并不求饶，也不拒绝，就像他会接受Bright对他做的所有事一样，而他的身体让Bright欲罢不能。当Win再一次在亢奋中射出后，Bright并不给他喘息的机会，把他瘫软的身体翻过来，Win性感的背部暴露无遗，这是Bright最喜欢的地方。他压在Win的背上，啃咬着Win背部结实的肌肉群，然后停在颈弯处不住撩拨，身下早就迫不及待的巨物一个用力，噗呲一声又钻进了它的爱巢，Win的身体一震，口中发出的声音已经支离破碎，他完全没有精力去支撑又一轮性事的开始，只能任其发展，Bright一点没有心软，他太想占有身下压着的这个人了，最近每一天看见那个毫无防备的Win，他心里都像蚂蚁在爬，想占有的欲望已经快把他逼疯了，而现在，他已经完全狼化，分身不断进入，搅动，碾压，Win的手揪着床单拧成拳头，Bright虽比Win矮一点，但是手却大于Win的，他一把裹住了Win的拳头，支起身子，舌头开始在Win的脊椎游离，每一个骨节都传来湿热的刺激，Win动弹不得，感官在不断地放大，Bright不断挑战着Win的极限，他就是要让这个平时什么都控制的好好的，压抑的好好的人，释放，失控。在不知道多少次的深入后，Bright将滚烫的液体射入了Win的身体，烫得已经射过两次的Win又一次失守了，高潮激得他头顶压住床面，拱着身子，不住颤抖，Bright就着这个弧度，手臂缠住他的身体，把他慢慢放回床面。两个人汗湿的身体交叠在一起，喘息着，聆听着彼此失控的心跳，感受着这一刻难以言喻的满足感。Bright松开一只手，抚摸着Win散乱在枕头上的黑发，另一只手微微松开后和Win的手指十指相扣，抬脸亲吻着Win侧压在枕头上的半边脸，看着Win眼神失焦的闭上眼睛，Bright用额头抵着Win的头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">残缺的灵魂总算完整了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">原来你就是我心安之处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">To be continued</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p>
<p>有时候不要纠结于一句话，一句话并不能给一件事情下定论，说出来如果不是真心的，大可不必，时候到了，一切水到渠成,无需多言。</p>
<p>作者最近一直在看2020年6月20日BrightWin Global Fanmeeting的回放，上面有一个片段神奇的让作者特别感动。就是Win在唱《love you 3000》的时候，有一句“On the day that we met, I wanted to ask if you'd be by my side forever?”那句话特别触动作者，真的很像作者文中的Win会问Bright的话，有种带着一丝胆怯的深情。</p>
<p>《Still 2gether》开拍了，下个月就能看到了，真是各种迫不及待，又以ST身份出现的BW，他们的感情会在现实和平行世界中如何相辅相成，我们边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">两人恢复了一些体力后，Bright扶着Win去浴室做了清洁，又一番折腾，Win站都站不稳了，他们一起泡在浴缸里，微烫的池水和升腾起的雾气让这个氛围温暖而又弥漫着一丝暧昧。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright从后面搂着Win，Win脱力的仰在Bright怀里，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你为什么会喜欢我？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win悠然的笑笑，“果然还是会问这种幼稚的问题？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright的手按了按Win的小腹，按得Win一阵颤抖，“别这么总一副高深莫测的样子，我好歹也是你P。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“或许真像他们说的那样，因为我们天生一对！“Win疲倦的声音轻笑着，“你让我觉得很特别，从一开始在别人那里听起你就这种感觉，就像是走在人群里，身边经过很多人，你不记得他们的样子，但却总会被一个特别的人吸引，觉得似曾相识。后来见面，你真是没让我失望。一般情况下，别人第一次面对面见我不会是那个反应，不是我自恋，他们都会很快喜欢上我，往我身边靠，而你就一直那么拽里拽气的，一开始连话都不跟我说两句。让我觉得你很讨厌我。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“那必须的，我不是那么容易被带跑的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但后来我发现你也一样。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“。。。。。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“只是你喜欢我的方式和别人不同，”Win的手轻轻握住拦在他胸前的Bright健壮的手臂，“你想要的，一开始就是现在这个样子。只是你不愿意承认罢了。我知道你常常偷看我，在我面前展示自己，就是想吸引我的注意力，就像之前那张我觉得自己脸不好看的合照，我不让你发，你就是要和我对着干，你总想表现的与众不同，但我真正去接近你，你又往后退。你还挺傲娇的，就像你说的，会变成猫一样。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“。。。。。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win的洞悉力让Bright面红耳赤。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“有什么事是你不知道的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“有啊，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">比如到底我们什么时候会在一起，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">比如我们会在一起多久，</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">比如，</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">那天晚上在你家，我……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win的声音沉了下来，额发遮着眼睛，看不清他的表情，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别人看来，我拥有很多，但那些在我想要之前就已经是我的了，即便我对那这些东西无所谓，仍然要为它们付出很多。我一直是父母眼中的乖孩子，只要他们想，不是我愿意的我都可以接受，但那其实并不是我的心甘情愿，所以当我遇见自己很想得到的东西，我就会变得特别偏执。我看到过自己的那一面伤人，也一直知道自己这一面有多黑暗，我一直把它藏得好好的，用一层一层的别人眼中的完美把它包裹住，捆绑住。但是遇见你以后，离你越近它越兴奋，就像一个非常了解你的人在一直对你说话，你知道那样做不对，但每一句都是最直接的诱惑，多走一步都是深渊。我很努力，我真的尽力把它控制住，但是那天，我太累了，精神状态不好，事情也太多太突然，你又一直不让我走，一直问我，我不想的，我真的不想的，我真的好恨，我清醒过来时，看见你的样子，我真的很害怕，我也不知道该怎么办？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright搂着Win的手臂收紧了，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但后来，你竟然说你不怪我，我…我真的不知道应该…”Win的声音开始发抖，脸低了下去，Bright的手捂住Win的眼睛，感受到了一片湿意，他把Win的脸掰过来，用细密的吻吸干了这带着苦涩的湿意，他的Win其实也很脆弱，他用他的玩世不恭，阳光满溢掩饰着自己的阴暗面，越能洞悉一切的眼光，越敏感的内心，越容易感受到别人感受不到的情绪，越容易受伤，但又因为懂事和明白这世界的冷暖自知，所以总以坚强示人，把温暖都给了别人，把那些伤痛留给自己，深埋心底，每次想起，就又是一次鲜血淋漓的体验，这样的Win让他心疼，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">看着Win的眼睛，“不是说了不让你胡思乱想，这些事情你早就应该放下来，我从来没想过要怪你，看来今天晚上你还是太轻松了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">一丝狡黠的微笑掠过眼底，手往下探。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">因为之前的性事，又在浴缸中泡了好一会儿了，进入显得特别容易，比起之前的生涩，Bright的学霸本性让他已经完全掌握了要领，彻底熟悉了Win的身体，Win的手指紧紧的抓着浴缸的边沿，因为用力，指尖毫无血色，水花四溅，一波一波的涌出浴缸外，打在Win的手背上，Bright的手臂从Win身后穿过他的腋下，从Win的胸前斜向上扒住Win的肩膀，把他往下拉，另一只手臂缠住Win的腰，把他进一步拉向自己，一下一下的撞击蹂躏着Win最脆弱的那个点，Win口中发出的声音让他只想疯狂得占有这个人，在他身体深处打下他的烙印。最后他们一起到了那个极限，Win已经累得连喊都喊不出来了，他痛快的射在了水里，一晚的性事已然将他精力耗尽，极度的刺激让他被固定住的身体一阵痉挛，他呼出了压在胸口的最后一口气，后背一挺和Bright的前胸拉开一些距离，颤抖了几下之后，抓紧浴缸边沿的手指力气散尽，松开滑入水中，身体无力的往后倒回了Bright的怀里，像断了线的木偶一样，脖子也失去了所有的支撑力，头往后仰去，松软的搭在了Bright的肩膀上，在余韵中失去了知觉。他柔软的脸颊就在Bright的嘴边，Bright一转头就可以蹭上那片柔软，Bright松开固定Win肩膀的手，滑过Win沾着水汽的脸颊，微微掰过Win的下巴，转向自己，因为角度的变动，Win的嘴唇微微张开，可以看见里面鲜红的舌头和洁白的牙齿，Bright在他微肿的嘴唇上落下绵长的一吻，然后宽大的手掌轻轻裹住Win细嫩脆弱的颈部，细细摩挲。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果有谁像这样把脖子暴露给你，那他一定很信任你。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright轻柔的品尝着嘴边Win的每一寸肌肤，抱着Win，他觉得自己抱住了全世界，而自己才完整。他好想把他压进自己的身体里面，这样他们就永远不会分开了，这种极度的幸福感还是无形中让他患得患失，而他能做的就是让这一刻不要那么快结束。之后他细致的帮Win做了清洁，和上次帮酒醉的Win洗澡时的草草了事不一样的是，他贪婪的目光看尽了眼前这个人一切。雾气中失去知觉的Win泡在水里，任其摆布，水面一下一下撩着他的脸，显得那样纯净无暇，让人总想对他做点什么。Bright看着看着忍不住又在他身上留下来很多痕迹，但并没有再要，他不想伤着他，他知道今晚他已经很累了。他把Win抱回床上，在受伤的地方上了药，然后把Win微凉的身体搂进怀里，Win的胸脯随着呼吸一起一伏，贴着Bright的身体，困意袭来，这次Bright不再不安，他知道即将到来的梦境不会再是黑暗的，心里的每一个角落都被怀里的人照亮了，即便这枚太阳有时是黑色的，依旧是他想追逐拥抱的温暖。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">第二天早上，Bright先醒了过来，昨晚的一切历历在目，一夜安睡，怀里的Win似乎动都没动，依旧贴着他，Bright摸摸Win的额头，还好，没有发烧，可能只是昨晚太累了，他小心的稍稍拉开距离，第一次以这个角度观看Win的睡颜，就像是吸到了清晨第一口新鲜的空气，在晨光中，Win微微发干的嘴唇上有着显眼的一块淤痕，不用说都知道是谁的杰作，虽然盖着被子不知下身的情况，但是光是脖子到胸口的战况就很可观了。Bright也是被自己的狼性有点吓到了，这样的Win太撩人，Bright 忍不住，又去亲吻Win的嘴唇，濡湿了那片干燥，刚想在继续深入，Win被这份触感弄醒了，还没睁眼，眉头就皱了起来，“丝”的一声抽了一口冷气。Bright赶紧抬起头，摸着Win的脸颊，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，怎么了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win慵懒的睁开眼，对上Bright紧张的眼神，不急着回答，先用脸蹭了蹭Bright的手掌，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你应该也很清楚怎么了吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一下就脸红了，“对，对不起，昨晚上没忍住。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win轻笑着眼神往下滑，”没事没事，P‘Bright果然自夸时没有吹牛。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright更是无地自容了，明明应该自豪的事，怎么如此害羞。赶紧转移话题，”你要不要吃点什么？“</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win也不为难他，”冰箱里有速冻的粥，热一下就可以吃了。“边说边撑着要起身，结果一系列动作直到坐在床边都还能忍，想站起来的时候两条腿就直哆嗦，Bright赶紧扶住Win，Win无奈地笑笑，“还是弱了点。”Bright忍不住翻了个白眼，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你还真是能逞强，上次你上我，我在家里躺了快半天才能动......"</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">话说出口就后悔了，看向Win，果然Win的脸色又阴郁了起来，随即，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别别别，看你这样我就拿你没办法，我就是说话快你又不是不知道，我又没怪你，下次你补偿补偿我不就好了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“P'Bright，我们什么都没穿。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“。。。。。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">真的是，大白天两人赤条条的照面，总有种说不上的谜之尴尬。。。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright又彻底熟透了，手忙脚乱的穿了裤子，又帮Win穿好了衣服，全程放空的样子让Win忍俊不禁，这是Bright的魅力之一，也是Win喜欢逗他的原因，比起Win的内敛，Bright总会把自己的真实想法直接表现出来，和他在一起，快乐总也可以很简单。他的Bright就像他的名字一样，像太阳，能照亮他内心最阴暗的角落，让他可以感受到另一种人生，另一种存在方式。在Bright面前，他是真正的自己，而Bright也使他更加完整。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他们在Win的公寓一直待到下午才去公司，为了挡住身上的爱痕，Win不得不又大热天的穿起了他同款不同色的高领保暖衣，这衣服当初买的时候打折，买一送一，所以多买了几件，也可以顺便防着老弟Mick老偷他的衣服穿。没想到后来成了事后专用衣，而Bright还是小短袖的清凉装束，两个人又不在一个季节的感觉。Win路上热得额发微湿，到了公司更是被同事们调侃，年轻人这么保重呀，Win一边撒娇的笑着应付，但是Bright总觉得有一个幽幽的气场从Win的方向飘向自己，Bright觉得自己一点都不敢往那个方向看，光是感受到这个气场，心里就好凉。经过这一天后，他们的关系更进了一步，参加活动时，动作的同步率也越来越高，Bright有时会刷到粉丝做的他俩的同步率小视频，看着也是觉得很神奇。现在即便每天几乎都待在一起，但是似乎还是不够。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这天晚上Win在陪家人，被冷落的Bright烦躁的刷手机中，刷出了Win Charlotte账号上面发的撸狗的视频，那个温柔的眼神正是此刻Bright最想得到的，但是被那个小家伙近水楼台先得月，真是让他醋了，他的理智又一次欠费了，竟然和一只狗争风吃醋。第二天就把Boydtuan拉到旁边耳语了一翻，之后Boydtuan就和Win说自己很喜欢Charlotte，让他把Charlotte带来和自己玩。Bright晚上回家想到第二天要见这个和自己同一天生日的存在，竟然还有点紧张。。索性把所有和Charlotte相关的物料都看了一遍，认真做了功课，看着看着心里的那种不爽也开始慢慢转变中，他觉得自己也开始有点喜欢上了这个萌宠，它身上有着一种和Win很相近的气质，能让人在不经意间就爱上了。害，会不会都是磨人的小妖精？！</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">不出意外，Win把Charlotte带来那天，Charlotte就成了全场的焦点，大家都伸手想来抱，但Win还是很自然的先把Charlotte放在了并没有第一时间伸手过来的Bright的怀里，Bright惊讶中就感受到了一个软软小小的带着温度的身体趴在了自己手臂上，他的保护欲一下就被激发了出来，小身体瑟瑟发抖，也许是因为对周围陌生环境的不安，也可能是因为面前这个人第一眼的冷酷外表，或者是感受到了来自这个男人内心残存的醋意，慌张的小头转向Win那个方向，Win摸摸它的小脑袋，把它的小手放在Bright的手臂上，Bright也开始抚摸Charlotte，一蹲一蹲的哄着Charlotte，像是在哄孩子一样，用温柔的声音安抚Charlotte的情绪，小家伙也渐渐平静下来，挂在Bright身上好奇的打量着四周。Bright微妙的感觉到这个场景似乎和当初Win和他的初遇很像，那时Win第一次参加公司的团建，不认识任何人，内向的Win在那个陌生的环境里也很不安，自己也没给他留下好印象，但是谁知后来他们总粘在一起，之后团建时他都不会和自己那帮朋友待在一点，总是陪着Win，带着Win慢慢融入新环境，他总能感受到Win的不安，他们那时候并不熟，没有人要求他这么做，但他就是对于Win他总会有一种保护欲，很纵容，很宠溺，谁会想到一切发展到现在这个样子，想到这里他不禁看着Charlotte笑了起来，旁边的Boydtuan看他那个样子，哼了一声，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“真是看女儿的老父亲呀，就这么喜欢，就不担心Win吃醋。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright头都没抬，“还不一样，是他的，我都喜欢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Boydtuan差点没背过气去，现在年轻人都这么直接的么？！</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">之后还有很多人来和Charlotte玩，但是别人抱Charlotte，它都会发抖，拍照也不配合，被抓小爪子都会抽走，Win去训练时，只有在Bright的怀里它才最安稳最舒服，大眼睛布灵布灵的看着Bright的脸，在Bright的抚摸蹭揉中差点都睡着了。Win从旁边看过来，心里好笑，真是一会儿就熟了，这两个同一天生日的家伙果然很有缘。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">晚上分开时，Charlotte像是很舍不得Bright一样，一直往Bright方向伸出小爪子，Bright也很舍不得，他摸摸Win的头，又摸摸Charlotte的头，叹了口气，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”真有种被你吃得死死的感觉。“</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”噢？“Win苦笑道，”如果真是这样，那你应该早就和我在一起了，不是么？“直球依旧。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright勾起嘴角，把眼前两个可爱的家伙一起搂进怀里，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你呀，也有糊涂的时候，其实我们已经在一起了，不是么？“</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win微微一愣，随即腾出一只手，回抱住了Bright，脸上的笑意温暖了这个夜晚，</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">缩在两个人中间的Charlotte感受到了此刻暖暖的气氛，毛茸茸的小头蹭着两个男孩的胸膛，感受着同样的心跳。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">To be continued</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Still 2gether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>小破车一上路，就开得根本停不下来。</p><p>之前有很多暗戳戳的小片段，小事情，都是大家的推测或是只有一张图，作者真的很好奇背后发生了什么，所以写出自己的脑补，很多小小的不起眼都是很值得品味的。这也许就是嗑cp的乐趣所在吧。</p><p>作者很少看强强的设定，但是BW算是作者的例外，BW和WB在作者眼里真的都是可以的，所以写肉时不想把Win写的很女，还更想凸显他的男人魅力，但还会把他放在受的位置，这种感觉很神奇，就有点自相矛盾的感觉。但其实作者觉得文中Win做受，是因为他愿意，愿意让爱的人处在更偏向的位置上，同样如果Win要求的话，我相信文中Bright也会愿意给他上的，但这种自然而然的默契，自然而然的攻受认同，嗯......就很美好，很好哭，哈哈哈哈，写到自己感动自己，笑死了。</p><p>不出意外的话，下一章就是结局了，之后可能会再补点个人视角或是番外吧，看心情吧。</p><p>第一次来AO3,第一次写这么长的文，写这篇文的过程很开心，看见有同好愿意读也很受鼓舞，很感谢同好们的评论，kudo，和支持，感觉这个过程让作者抒发了内心压抑的一些想法，关注BrightWin带来了很多积极的能量，这种感觉真的很好，以后关于他们的一切我们也一起边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这段时间为了6月20日的FanMeeting，也是Bright和Win两个人的第一次fanmeeting，他们非常认真投入的训练，常常很晚才离开公司。他们都想把最好的一面展示给粉丝，Bright虽有着更加丰富的舞台经验，但还是很紧张，就更别提身为新人还是完美主义者的Win了，他每天都把自己榨干了，只要有机会就练习动作，连参加别的活动都能看见他在练习wave和波浪手臂的动作。其实Win很聪明，学什么都很快，能很有效率的把握住要领，同时他也很勤奋，比起说出紧张，诉说辛苦，他会把所有压力投入到练习中，这样的人试问有什么是他做不到的，Bright看着Win这样快速的成长起来，心里很欣慰，为Win感到骄傲，但是他也能看到Win的担忧和疲惫，很担心他的状态。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这天晚上他们训练完成，两人都很累，都没有吃饭，本来想出去吃点什么，但是太晚太累，连贪吃的Win说没胃口了。Win把Bright送到Bright公寓楼下，Bright看着一脸倦意的Win，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你回家ok么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我今儿从家里带了电脑打算回公寓，还得给论文收个尾。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”那今儿就别走了，去我家吧，都这么迟了。我不放心你开车。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但是......"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"别但是了，不是都带着电脑了，在哪里写不是一样。”说着拿着Win的包就开门下了车。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看着Bright果断的样子，无奈地笑着摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright开门回家，家里已经漆黑一片了，之前Bright和妈妈说过会很晚回家，让她先休息，两个人摸黑进了Bright的房间，洗澡收拾了一番，又一人端着一碗MAMAcup泡面，就各自开工了，Win在沙发上写论文，Bright在床上和约好的Oat一帮人打FIFA。不知过了多久，Win突然听见Bright那边传来众人的惊呼声，就扭头一看，Bright趴在床上睡着了，一帮人在叫他起床，游戏还在进行中呢！Win真是无语了，他走过去推推Bright的身子，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，Bright，如果你不醒来，就请把它关掉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一个惊醒，赶紧反应过来，接着完成游戏。Win摇摇头，看着这个网瘾少年接着投身游戏，又回去折腾自己的论文。等到他都开始有点犯困的时候，他合上了电脑，床上那个人已经早就打完游戏，趴着睡着了，肉乎乎的样子。Win过去，刚躺在他身边，Bright的手自然的就搭了过来，眼睛都没睁，声音慵懒黏腻，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，你终于来了，让我等了这么久。”说完还用脸蹭蹭Win毛茸茸的头，找了一个舒服的姿势接着睡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win顺从的缩进了Bright的怀里，两个人相拥而眠，这份时光静好可以化解一切烦恼，Win发现在Bright身边的夜晚，他总会睡得很好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">有了这一次，Bright就三不五时的拐Win回家，一天晚上说好了要一起去Bright家里过夜的，但是临时Win被声乐老师留下来进行了额外的训练，结果一拖就拖到了凌晨，今儿两人还都是坐的公司的车上班，所以下班时Win只好搭还在公司的Boydtuan的车离开。车上Boydtuan正想着总算可以一睹Win家大豪宅的庐山真面目了，但是Win给的地址，怎么开怎么像是去某个熟人家，“Win，这地址怎么这么似曾相识？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“哦，P也去过P'Bright家？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你今晚上是去Bright家住？真的假的？“差点急刹车，一个吃惊的表情从后视镜里甩给后排的Win</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”说真的。“Win表情坦然玩着手机，发着ig状态，就像在说，这有什么好奇怪的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Boydtuan反而是自己把这份惊讶强行消化，但还是在Bright家楼下看见穿着拖鞋大裤衩，带着一副呆瓜眼镜来接Win的Bright时，尖叫了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">到了Bright家，Bright开麦接着打FIFA，被Oat等人调侃去哪里了，还被问和Win是不是男朋友，是不是爱着对方，Bright一脸害羞的说：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”爱，爱nong krub。“还偷偷瞟了眼旁边的Win，但是Win侧着身子在看书，看不到表情，从Bright的角度只能看见Win手上那本大大的书的页面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">打完游戏，Bright伸了个懒腰，看Win还在看书，就走到他身后，看了一眼，把他的书合上，摸摸Win的头，Win抬起脸来看向Bright，Bright笑笑，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”看了这么久还是这一页，看不下去就别看了，早点睡吧，明儿就是我们的fanmeeting，别想太多，你已经做的很好了。接下来就相信自己，相信我吧。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">晚上Bright感受到Win在他睡着后轻轻摸着他的脸，他也转了个身把Win自然地拥入怀中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">有的时候，比起甜言蜜语，我们需要的只是一个拥抱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">第二天的Fanmeeting非常成功，两个人最后都哭了，拥抱的时候，Bright对Win说了一句话，分开时Bright看到Win已经哭得不能自已，又把他拉进怀里，拍拍安抚了一番，这句话他想对他说太久了。这一天过得很快，他们也没有时间多说太多话，一切都按照流程稳步进行，结束后Bright还有事情要和Wave处理，Win就先带着粉丝送的礼物回家了。之后Bright处理完事情也自己回家了，他们为这一天已经奋战了很久，终于可以喘口气了。不大的公寓里塞满了鲜花和礼物，家里还来了帮忙收拾的亲戚，大家一起热火朝天的谈论着今天的盛况，Bright坐在其中却有种孤单的感觉，可能是因为突然卸下心里的压力，也可能是身边缺少了些什么。他打开手机，看见Win坐在家里的诸多礼物前拍了合照，看着那个乖巧的样子，Bright还是笑了起来，给他留了言，好多的话想说，但也只能化作网路上的一句调侃。晚上他并没有像平常那样和Oat打FIFA，找了个借口推脱了，他也睡不着，站在阳台上吹着微凉的晚风，看着楼下空旷的路面，他索性出门走走散心。一路上他脑中重复着今天的表演，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">开场唱2gether主题曲《靠近你》时，那套黑白相间的代表着BW的经典西装；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win单人唱《错在信任》时，跪在地上痛苦的表情；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"><span class="ql-author-29631234">自己单人唱《</span> <span class="ql-author-29631234">是我自己想太多了，對嗎</span> <span class="ql-author-29631234">》后，一下台就能找到看到Win时，内心的由沉重变得轻松；</span></p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">答粉丝问题，那一分钟的对视，Win又说想亲自己嘴唇时，那个眼神已经和以前不一样了；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">唱Scrubb串烧时，他们两个人好像又变成了Sarawat和Tine；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">《Love you 3000》竟然是Win主动提出要唱的，还有那句像在问自己的，“On the day that we met, I wanted to ask if you'd be by my side forever?”；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">又谈起初遇，真是怎么也说不够；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">猜词时，Win想挡住自己的眼睛，被自己一把抓住手腕，又舍不得立即放开；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">《这个男人不是魔术师》曲终，那种世界只剩下 他们 两个人的感觉真美好，黑暗中仍然可以看见Win安静的对他微笑；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">当看到世界地图上遍布BrightWin的tag时，他们都哭了，Win比他能控制情绪，但是最后还是因为自己的一句话情绪分崩离析，抱着自己的时候，哭得全身颤抖，这是Win在人前不多见的一面，这一面也总是因为他......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright不知道自己走了多久，想走去哪里，只知道自己现在已经站在了Win的公寓楼下。心里觉得好笑，来这里干什么，今晚上Win是住在家里，怎么会来这里。手机一震，打开一看，是Win回复之前他的调侃，说让他把东西可以放到房间外面。哈，真是没白去他公寓那么多次，对他P的公寓结构也是非常了解。他抬头，隐隐觉得Win的那间公寓灯亮着，像是被什么东西鼓动着，他上楼，站在Win的公寓门口，他仿佛已经感受到了熟悉的气息，那种感觉真的好微妙，他想了想，抬手按了门铃。门开了，熟悉的脸，有些吃惊的表情，没有多余的言语，Bright走进公寓，把Win搂进了怀里，Win也安静的回抱住他，这一刻，那种孤单的感觉消散了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win说他是临时回来拿东西的，但既然这样今儿晚上就和家里说了声，就在公寓过夜，明天也不能陪Bright，因为一家人要去清迈做功德。Bright觉得自己来的唐突，有点不好意思，但是Win捏捏他的脸，说，“我也在想你，不然何必非要这个时间点来拿东西。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">之后Win说他先去洗个澡，Bright本来在沙发上看电视，但听见里面的水声，总还是没能忍住。打开洗手间的门，看见Win站在淋浴室里，周围水汽升腾，水柱打在Win白皙的皮肤上溅开水花，Win微微歪着脖子，那个柔美的线条带着极大的诱惑，让Bright只想立即咬上去，而他也的确这么做了。Win的轻笑传来，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“比我想象中来的还早点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright这会儿也没空不好意思，他从后面拥住Win的细腰，手掌顺着水流滑过小腹，轻轻将Win的分身握在手中，温暖的包裹感让Win轻轻的哼了一声，一声刺激着Bright，手开始不住套弄，另一只手压在Win心脏位置，指尖不时逗弄胸前那一点，Win被摩挲得双腿发软，用手撑住面前的墙壁，因为发力，背部的肌肉线条越发清晰，水痕下尽显性感的雄性魅力，Bright抓着Win分身的手动作不停，另一只手在Win的后庭开始探索，虽然依旧疼痛，但分身传来的欲望缓解了这份难耐，终于，Bright又进入了这个身体，一下子就压在了那一点上，Win嘴里的声音一下子就失守了，Bright的分身和手一起配合着动作，不急不缓，慢慢地让Win在欲望中进一步沦陷，Win手掌心传来瓷砖的冰凉，手背处又被火炙般的灼热覆盖住，Bright的手压住Win的手，与他指间交错，握拳，捏住了Win的手，一下下的撞击，Win只觉得自己已经无法思考，无法控制自己，眼前白光一闪，身体里的压抑倾泻而出，他再也撑不住自己，软软的往下坠的时候被一只强壮的手臂拦腰撑住，拖出来淋浴间。浴室的镜子前，Win勉强的站立着，大部分的支撑力都来自背后的那个人，Bright的手掌顺着Win的脖子滑到他的下巴，掰起Win的脸看着镜子里的自己，缱绻在颈窝的嘴唇移到了Win的耳边，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你看你变得多漂亮，你说是谁让你变得这么漂亮？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win脑子还是蒙蒙的，看着镜子里自己朦胧的身影，张了张嘴，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright。"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright满意的摸了摸Win绯红发烫的脸颊，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“我会让你变得更漂亮，让你的身子更加柔软，让你彻底成为我的Win。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win的瞳孔里弥漫着情欲的水汽，慵懒中带着迷乱，Bright看着眼前的Win，身下又起了反应，毫不犹豫的，又一次挺入，双臂紧紧的缠住直哆嗦的Win，在Win的耳边动情的重复着，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Win，Win，怎么办，我好喜欢你，你让我快要疯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win在撞击中，仰着头，颤抖的感受着心爱之人的失控，他也一样，遇见他后，他的世界和原来相比都疯了，这种爱他多想紧紧抓住。高潮同时将两人淹没，在那几乎要窒息的快感中眼泪滑过眼角，身体被烫的像要燃烧起来，粗重的呼吸带着相同的节奏，Bright亲吻着Win的后背，轻抚着Win的头，久久不愿分开。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">收拾了一番，两个人躺在了床上，虽然都很累，但是总觉得不想睡，这个氛围应该说点什么。几乎是，同时，两人把头转向对方，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Bright，今天在结束的时候，你说，嗯，我们......"Win有点不知怎么开口，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright勾着嘴角，把Win拉进了自己的怀里，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"Win, 我知道你一直在担心害怕什么，你十年内就要回去继承家业，给我们的时间很有限，我们的可能性也将面临很多的考验，你虽然说只要和爱的人在一起哪怕只是短短的时间都可以，但是真的来了，你还是会怕失去，会舍不得，我都懂，我也一样，真的没关系的。我们都还年轻，以后我们都还会遇见很多人，很多事，我们不可能一直像现在这样每天黏在一起，都会有自己的独当一面，我们的人生还有很多的可能性，你应该为这些可能性感到快乐和兴奋，而不是害怕，那些可能性中也有我们，你要相信这些可能性，不然曾经的我们也不会遇见，我能陪你度过这段时光，在这段时光里完全拥有你，我已经很知足，很开心，我很珍惜现在的每一分每一秒，如果我没有遇见你，我的人生可能还是在黑暗中简单的重复，因为你一切变得不同，其实你才是我的太阳。我爱你，爱到我不知道该怎么告诉你我有多爱你，这句话有时让我快乐，有时让我害怕，我不敢轻易说出来，担心玷污了这句话，但今天在那个时间点，我觉得那句话可以包涵所有我想对你表达的感情，和你在一起我做了很多没有做过的事，因为你，我可以更加勇敢。以后即便我们不能这样天天在一起，我也相信你不会忘了我，我也不会忘记你，任何时候你需要我，我都在，我说过我会永远陪着你，我永远是你的Bright。我有这个自信，没有人像我这样进到你的内心，和你的这里，“带着一丝狡黠的笑意，Bright的手轻轻按在了Win的小腹上，一阵暖意从手掌传进了腹中，一种踏实的安全感，“你永远是我的，我的Win。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"><span class="ql-author-29631234">微微</span>分来点距离，看着Win晶亮的眼睛，摸着他的脸颊，Bright说，</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”你知道吗？他们都说你是我8年的礼物，不是的，你是我21年的礼物，甚至比那更加珍贵，you are the <strong>best part</strong> of my life。因为你，一切都是值得的。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">没有了以往的玩世不恭，以往的泰然自若，Win闭上眼，但是泪水还是不断涌出，他将额头抵在了Bright的胸口，压在心里久久不能释怀的思绪被眼前人看得真切，即便无法片刻释怀，这份理解也已难能可贵，安慰入怀，再也不用假装不在意，在这里他可以脆弱。Bright手指插入Win的黑发，轻轻摩挲，此刻的安静不再是因为误解，不再是因为自责，不再是因为委屈，而且因为感动，爱到深处，只是想到要分离，心都会碎了一地，而这一切已然已经在倒计时。每一天越是快乐，将来分离承受的痛苦就越多。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">如果你不知道自己爱不爱一个人，就想想如果分开，如果在这个世界上你再也见不到他了，你会怎么样，如果你会伤心，会害怕，会心碎，那你一定还爱着TA。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">然而，没错，爱情很重要，但是爱情从来不应该是一个人的全部，也不是支撑两人长长久久的唯一要素。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我知道，我也爱你，没想到这句话是你先对我说的。谢谢你，在你身边，我成了自己最好的样子。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright宠溺的笑着，收紧了手臂，下巴蹭着Win的头顶，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”我也一样。唉，真想把你变得小小的，放在我的口袋里，这样我就可以把你带去任何地方了，我真的好想带你去看看我眼中的世界。我觉得我们可以一起做好多好多的事情，每一件都让我期待和兴奋......"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">两个人就这样你一句我一句的，不知道什么时候才双双入眠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">《Still 2gether》如期开拍了，Bright打着哈欠赶到了片场，一样熟悉的林荫小道，路的尽头站着一个正在对着树叶枝杈拍照的高高瘦瘦的背影，阳光洒下斑驳的光影，那个身影显得那样光亮纯净，似乎可以融化在这阳光中，Bright竟然有点看得入了迷，身影转了过来，看见Bright，脸上扬起了熟悉的微笑，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”P'Bright，怎么现在才来？“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright迎面走过去，搂了一下Win的腰，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”堵车。早啊，Tine。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win笑着，习惯性的拍拍Bright的手臂，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”早啊，Sarawat。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Aof乱入，”快点就位，早拍早回家。不然Bright又要念‘想回家’了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright笑了笑，“这难说，说不定拍完了，我还不想回家。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Aof翻了个白眼，“你有没有问一问别人想不想回家，Win，你说。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win和Bright短短一对视，“我也不想！”<br/></span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Aof，”。。。。。。告辞“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright和Win的故事还在继续，他们也不知道一切会怎样发展，但是</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">As long as we are still together</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Every day is a bright day</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Every moment we win something</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">All we want is to be Bright and Win</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">To be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>很多事情，只要内心笃定，之后发生的事情也就没有那么重要，都会往一个好的方向发展。对于这两个人而言也是如此，跨过那个点，之后便是面朝大海，春暖花开。</p><p>我们的一生会遇见很多人，朋友，同事，家人，路人，同学等等，有多少人会影响我们的人生？有多少人若干年后想起，你还会觉得TA很特别？有多少人，你在TA身边时，觉得自己也很特别？Bright和Win对彼此而言，已经是这样的人了，光是这点，作者觉得已经很美好了。</p><p>本章是大结局了，之后如果章数增加应该就是番外了。真的没想到自己会写这么多章，以为只会大概写写就结束了。《2gether》第一季13集，作者的文也正好13章完结，也是缘分吧，没有事先决定好，只是正好写到这里觉得该写的都写完了，每个时间点上人的心态都会变，有些话过了那个时间可能也不会给你同样的想法，可能现在作者再重新写一遍也不会是现在的内容，所以作者很接受改变和不同，比起BW很久之前录好的节目，作者更喜欢看他们最新的直播，时间点越近越好，那才是他们最新的状态，可以看到的更多。</p><p>虽然作者的文结局了，但是BrightWin现实里的故事还在继续，那绝对比作者的文要精彩太多了，我们一起边走边看~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">时间过得很快，新旧交替，飞速发展，很多年轻人都不知道十年前有一对很红很红的cp叫BrightWin（actors）。当年的粉丝BrightWin（no actors）也过了狂热追星的年龄，已经忙于自己的生活，在各自现实中忙碌。泰国的BL影视业还是那样的红火，越来越多的人开始从心底里认同同性的爱情，越来越多的人也越发勇敢的面对自己对另一半的选择，当然还是有不一样的声音，没关系，这很正常，交给时间吧。如果有幸，下个十年我们再来话一话不同。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">9：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright依旧早起，穿过曼谷的清晨去找私教健身；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win坐在沙发上看着一天的行程图，一只手抚摸着怀里的Charlotte。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">10：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright去公司的路上，抱着吉他，一边看着车窗外喧闹的人群，一边听经纪人交代上午专访的注意事项；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win坐在会议室里，听部下汇报最新一季的公司销售状况，冷静的提出一个又一个一针见血的问题。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">11：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright游刃有余的和主持人周旋，一个又一个刁钻的问题在他半开玩笑半认真的调侃中被轻松过度，现场圈了一波粉，结束后又很和善的变成人形立牌和现场人员一一合照；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win在办公室里，一只手撑着脸，一手抓着钢笔，对着一堆文件思考。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">12：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright坐在一堆粉丝站送来的应援食物里发着Instagram状态，随手拿了一盒，找了一个人少的角落，边玩手机边把食物上的酱料甩到最少，再放入口中；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win和下一个项目的合作商在餐厅就餐，环境优雅，餐点精致，谈笑看似轻松，却穿插着不动声色的博弈，Win的手机显示出新消息，Win看到名字，眼神温和了一点，简短的回复后，继续刚才的对话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">13：30</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright在录音室录着自己的新歌，每一个环节他都不放过，用不同方法诠释了一遍又一遍，录音师不得不在心里感叹，果然是所有录音师最怕遇见的主儿，而Bright完全沉浸在自己的音乐世界里，无法自拔；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win就刚才在餐厅谈到的合作项目，临时召集了几个主管，进行进一步的讨论，对可能存在的问题，提出多个处理方案，他双手插进西裤口袋，站在落地窗前，微微倚着窗沿，若有所思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">15：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright和公司配给他的乐队进行演唱会的彩排，他一会儿唱歌，一会儿去弹吉他，一会儿去敲鼓，一会儿帮熟人录message，一会儿......反正没个闲；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win和几个商场上朋友站在高尔夫球场上优雅的挥杆，不时交流着最新收到的消息，他是这里打的最好的，但是他总是知道什么时候该赢，什么时候该输。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">17：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright站在摄影棚里，试着一套又一套的衣服，拍出的每一张照片都是硬照，像是行走的卢浮宫，他知道自己的角度；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win正在参加一个酒会，和认识的，不认识的人交谈，他的气质让对话的人总会心生好感，像是行走的凡尔赛宫，让人过目不忘。他知道和什么样的人交流应该用什么样的方式，也知道怎么样可以从别人那里自然地了解到自己想知道的东西。他亲近人群，也乐得在一个安静的角落里独酌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">20：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright结束了一天的工作，回家的路上，透过车窗，他看见Siam的大屏上当下最火BL cp的应援项目，每一个图片都倾尽了粉丝的爱意，两张年轻帅气的脸互相对视，显得亲密无间，Bright想起来曾经自己和Win也经常出现在这个大屏上；</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win坐入汽车的后排，交代司机，可以回家了，扯了扯勒了一天的领带，敞开了衬衫领口，途径闹市，透过车窗，可以轻易看见整面大楼的墙壁上的巨幅Bright巡回演唱会的宣传海报，现在走在曼谷大街上，很容易就会听见商家在播放他的音乐，就像他的声音无处不在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">21：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright到家，开门，屋子里黑漆漆的，只有窗外的霓虹映在清冷的家具上。晚风卷着窗帘，Bright懒得开灯，一天都对着聚光灯，此刻的黑暗有种特别的舒适感，他顺手抄起沙发上的一个软物，搂在怀中，往沙发上一仰，柔软的触感，缓解了一天的疲惫，随之放松的还有一天的思绪，手机屏幕不和谐的亮了起来，他无法拒绝的拿了起来，开始了网上冲浪，和泰站互怼，转发需要帮助的人或是野生动物资讯，点赞好看的风景图……这是他的日常，他的习惯，他一直保持这这个姿势，直到眼皮越来越重，手机越来越沉，渐渐睡去，手机的屏幕也渐渐熄灭，房间里一直很安静。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">22：00</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win到家，开门，屋子里黑漆漆的，他习惯性第一时间打开了顶灯，沙发上的人眉头一皱，醒了过来，摸着怀里同样被光线照醒的Charlotte，迷迷糊糊的说，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">"怎么才回来？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看他睡得乱七八糟的样子，不禁失笑，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“参加的酒会上有几个重要的客户，多聊了两句。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright一个白眼翻过去，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“人家是对你有意思吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win勾勾嘴角，修长的手指轻轻捏住了Bright的下巴，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“但我只对你有意思。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">某人耳朵不出意外的红了，真的很神奇，都十年了，还是这么容易害羞，还是习惯性装得很冷静的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“对了，今天是我们《2gether》开拍十周年纪念日，你说我们要不要做点什么？”Bright强行岔开话题，不想让自己掉进自己挖的坑里，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win看似无意的站起身，脱下西装外套，扯掉领带，扔在一边，抱起打着瞌睡的Charlotte放去了Charlotte的小房间里，关上门，走回客厅的途中，随意的挽起衬衫的袖子，站在Bright的眼前，云淡风轻的从上方看着Bright，背光的脸让Bright心里一颤，之后Win解开了与Bright眼睛在同一水平线上的西裤上的皮带扣，一抽，然后坐下来，把抽出的皮带，漫不经心地一圈一圈的绕在手上，随手往茶几上一丢，之后完全躺在了沙发上，原本就敞开的领口显得更加暴露了，每一寸白皙的胸肌都在无形中诱惑着Bright，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“好啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright看着这一个过程，眼睛都快直了，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你想干嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“你已经睡过一觉了，体力正旺盛吧？”Win把一只手臂枕在了头下面，微微歪着头慵懒的看着Bright，脖子的线条牵动着锁骨的起伏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright压了上去，挑衅的看着Win的眼睛，“别得意的太早，明天说不定某人又要和秘书说取消一天的行程了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win微微抬脸，Bright以为他要亲自己的嘴唇，已经做好了心理准备，迎接那片柔软，结果在自己唇前0.00001mm处虚晃而过，隔着空气都可以感受到一丝暧昧的触感，Win的嘴唇滑到Bright的喉结处，伸出鲜红的舌尖，轻轻在上面一舔，引得Bright喉结处一抖，咕嘟咽了一口口水，Win带着得逞的轻笑，又躺了回去，用他那纯美音低沉的说了句，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Try me!”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright感觉心里那团绿色的火焰一下就被点燃了，他用嘴堵住了那张永远知道如何激起他欲望的嘴唇，慢慢往下，脖子，锁骨，每一处都被他亲吻啃噬，他几乎将脸埋进了那袒露无遗地胸口，吸入鼻腔的都是Win的气息，这让他疯狂，右手贴着Win的紧实的小腹，直接插入腰间裤缝，一把握住Win的分身，Win没想到他会这么急切，微微抽了口气，这轻微的“丝”一声，让Bright更加兴奋，他喜欢看Win的出乎意料，让他的爱人惊讶并不是件容易的事，他并不讨厌这点，但如果可以，哪怕一点点的小事都会让他开心很久。他指尖轻轻揉刮Win的前端，同时牙齿咬住衬衫扣扯开更大，舌尖刮过胸前两点，有意无意的将温热的鼻息喷在微湿的乳首上，水气蒸发带走一丝温度，又一口含住，用灼热的口腔温热刚刚的微凉。Win在这冷热刺激中不断颤抖，这就是Bright的杰作，这些年Win如他所说，身体越发敏感漂亮柔软，他知道他的每一个兴奋点，知道如何让他意外，如何让他失控，如何让他释放，时间给他们彼此的了解打下烙印，他们的内心已然相通。不多时，Win就缴械在他手中，高潮之际他用力吻住Win的双唇，将那带着快感的颤音吞入口中。Win尚未缓过来，又被强势的吻住，性事的快感和稀薄空气带来的窒息让他一下子失了神，趁着这时间，Bright脱干净了两人的衣物，润滑了Win的后庭，压入自己的分身，他双手压住Win的长腿，直着腰，从上方看着被自己蹂躏的Win在他的撞击中逐渐不能自已，不管十年，他或是他变成什么样子，有着什么样的身份，距离有多远，身边有着什么人，在彼此面前，他们都只是最纯粹的自己，他的Bright，他的Win，他们都清楚明白的知道自己要什么，如何去珍惜，如何去守护，他们是可以看见彼此灵魂的存在。一个人就是可以这样重复的爱上同一个人，他爱他，from the bottom of his heart。因为笃定，之后的一切变化便不能伤及根本。最后一下他深深撞入那个点，整个人压在了Win的身上，他们同时到达了那个顶峰，粗重的呼吸声中，Bright在Win的耳边说道，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”十周年快乐。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Win回抱住Bright汗湿的身体，带着一抹笑意，感受着Bright身体重量带来的安全感，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”期待下一个十年哟。“</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">Bright摸摸Win的头，</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">”还会有再下一个，再再下一个，再再再......"</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">脸被掰过去，声音被亲吻封住，舌头缠绕交错，双唇间没有一丝空隙，安静是最好的默契，一切尽在不言中。陪伴他们的是彼此，是窗内白亮的灯光，是窗外无垠的黑夜，一切都恰如其分，一切都刚刚好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">这一天，很久没有更新的Sarawatlism和Tine_chic Instagram账号同时更新了一张Bright和Win的最新合照，Win还是像第一版《2gether》海报上那样，坐在Bright身后两只手臂搂住Bright的脖子。不同的是，这一次，Bright怀里抱着的不再是吉他，而是可爱的Charlotte，他们两个人的脸贴得很近，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑，如果你看见了，一定会觉得这两个人真的很像，标题上写着，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“Always 2gether！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>完结</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 番外1-一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都是我编的，勿上升真人。</p><p>承诺大家的Win视角来了，本来想写一章概括所有，结果自己话太多。。还是慢慢来吧。。</p><p>这一章是《chapter 4 知道》的Win视角，小虐怡情，想着之后还是长长久久在一起了看哈！</p><p>最近已经无法正视释迦和西瓜两种水果，话说这两种水果好好嗑，就形态很相似又各有不同，和这两人好像，作者大概已经嗑疯了。。</p><p>《Still2gether》好好看，作者完全可以理解Win在泳池边的哭戏，一看见Sarawat的脸作者也同时泪崩了。。好希望他们再合作戏，带着美好的愿景，我们边走边看吧~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">天亮了</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">睁开眼，他还没醒，我们从来没有这么亲近的躺在一起，如果不是宿醉的头痛，我会觉得这还只是梦境。我知道他做了什么，或者说我才是那个始作俑者，趁着酒醉，我骗自己可以任性一次，可以不负责任的贪婪一次，他可以随意的让我留宿在他家，像是这没什么，而我却无法自然地让他留在我身边，怎样都会觉得很奇怪，很紧张，每次想了想就作罢了。我想靠近他，但又有那么多的阻碍，就像现在一样，我想去碰触他，可是我不敢动，担心哪怕重一点的呼吸声都会把他叫醒，然后我们尴尬，逃避，假装，一次次的从一个点画一个圈，再回到那个同样的点，我们都成熟理智，所以一切都不可能，但是，还是有那么多的但是。我劝自己不要纠结这些，没心没肺的过会轻松很多，一切都有着应该的轨迹，我规规矩矩的生活了20年，明明知道正确的路是什么样的走向，可是一旦和他牵扯上，就会错了节奏，错了方向。他安静的睡着，这张脸迷倒了那么多的人，而我爱上的还是他对我的方式，即便他总拿我的身家跟我开玩笑，但是他是真正的只是把我当做一个平凡人对待，带我去路边摊吃饭，在我感到陌生的场合，总在我身边，不会因为那些身外之物对我特别一点，也没有想从我这里获得什么，我只是我，和他在一起有种特别的放松感。他为人处世都会多一份随性和无所顾忌，而我，总会想很多，束手束脚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">过了这一次他也许会更加注意和我保持距离了吧，所有的快乐都要付出代价，即便这样我也只能躲在Tine的背后，而这样似乎也已经耗尽了我的勇气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">眼睛很酸，晨起的干涩，被一股温热浸润，沉默的从眼角滚入压在脸颊下的枕头里，悄无声息，似乎从未存在过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他的睫毛微微颤动了一下，我知道这是他要醒了，带着不舍，我慢慢闭上了眼，他的脸孔慢慢模糊，被黑暗代替，这是不是才是我们应该有的结局？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">天黑了</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">他突然对着电话大吼，我跟他说话也不回应，然后就急着跟我说去找他女友，我不是不能理解这背后可能的诸多原因，但是看着他的慌乱和不顾一切，我还是心里一股气往脑子里冲，那时候他眼里没有我，即便我就在他身边，他想的全是另一个人 ，那个不管从哪个角度来看都更加适合站在他身边的人，那个我甚至不用说一句话，不用有任何交集，就会不断带去伤害的人，而我什么都做不了。看着他奔向那个人的背影，疲惫感袭来，这一天似乎特别的漫长，却起伏跌落，猝不及防，早上他就在我枕边，晚上我把他送给另一个人，我想我应该清醒点，回家睡一觉，不再沉溺在这种情绪里，这才是现实，才是一切应该有的样子，但是我发动车子的时候电话响了，是他的舅舅，我这才想起来我之前答应过今儿要帮他宣传cp产品，叹了口气，打起精神接通了电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我对长辈的要求总是难以拒绝，劲量取悦，是我多年的习惯，也因为是他的亲人，我潜意识里总无法分割。忙完一切，晕乎乎的被强行留下来睡一觉再走，躺在沙发上，身上穿着的是他的衣服，空气里都是和他相关的气息，有一种很安心的感觉，很快就睡着了。等我再醒过来的时候，又看见了他，他总是可以让我吃惊，就像拍戏时总爱即兴，我以为我已经可以自然应对了，但他脖子上那个浅浅的唇印那样刺眼，我努力压抑着心里那股不断往上涌的情绪，我听见一个声音在尖笑，笑我的愚蠢，笑我自以为是，笑我现在的狼狈，笑得连我都想跟着笑，我知道，我得赶紧离开这里。但是他一直拉着我，问东问西，我觉得好烦，甚至开始有点恶心，我捏紧了拳头，用最后的理智制止他说下去，可笑的是他就是这样，永远有说不完的话，脑子里的声音越来越响，最终取代了我自己的声音，我如果说不知道这一切是怎么发生的像是在推卸责任，毕竟一切都是我做出来的，但是我真的不知道，只感到脑中翁的一下，情绪挤走了所有的理智，一个声音说，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">对，就是这样，这就是你想要的，你就应该这样做。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">但还是在看见他眼睛一翻，晕过去时，心被狠狠地刺痛了，痛走了所有的快感，也渐渐看清了眼前的一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">声音消失了，取而代之的是极度的安静和害怕，下身赶紧从他身体里抽来，他一动不动，脸色苍白，手腕已经拉出来淤痕，我不敢碰他，平时那个钢铁般强硬的他此刻显得支离破碎，我喃喃的哆嗦着说着对不起，我不是有意的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我很久没有这样失控了，平日一切都在我的控制中有条不紊，这样的情形让我失了所有的分寸。我努力让自己平静下来，颤抖着把他解开，清理干净，盖好被子，我换上自己的衣服，我本该赶紧逃离这里，但是心里的不安，让我又蹲在他的面前，我看着没有意识的他，我很想跟他说说话，说说平时我不敢跟他说的事，我不敢跟任何人说的话，可是我觉得自己不配，有什么脸面还留在这里，他没有义务听我的废话，各种情绪在我心里纠结，幽深的无助感压得我喘不过气，我却好希望他可以帮帮我，在他面前我总会有倾诉的欲望，很少真的说出来只是不知道该不该说，什么时候说，害怕说后会有什么样的影响。我真的不知道该怎么办，我没有人可以商量，以后的我们会怎么样，我真的没有勇气面对，他一定会恨毒了我吧，我不想的，我不知道怎么会变成这样。我乱七八糟的跟他说着话，最后自己也觉得自己说不下去了，眼泪打在他的脸上的时候，我才发现自己哭了，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">唉，真没用，我，毁了一切，还这个鬼样子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我狠狠的抽了自己一个耳光，一个清冷的声音在脑中回荡，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“别这么恶心的没完没了，他不会爱这样的你。“</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">所有的情绪像是爆炸后只剩下的一声耳鸣，</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">“不要依赖任何人，不要需要任何人，最终陪你度过一切的还会只是你自己。曾经你们就没有可能性，到现在这个地步，你是疯了才会觉得他会原谅你，疯了才会觉得你们可以回到过去。这么明显的事情，你还要丢人现眼到什么时候？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">我站起身，眼睛里已经没了温度，我只能离开，回不了头了，发生了就是发生了，我只能把他留在黑暗里，然后回到属于我的黑暗。我那么想把最好的一面呈现给他，最后还是暴露无遗，外貌变得再多，我的黑暗却也从来没离开过我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">曾经我以为我离我的太阳越来越近了，但现在我才意识到黑夜和白昼即便可以无限靠近，但终无交集。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-29631234"> </p><p class="ql-long-29631234">
  <span class="ql-author-29631234">To be continued</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>